Some Things Never Change
by hbhs12
Summary: What happens when Patricia and Eddie's twins end up in Anubis House? Is there a new Osirian and Chosen One? What's with their new friends? The sort of sequel to Peddie's Prom Predicament. Find out how the Anubis House gangs lives have changed in 13 years. (Mystery picks up in chapter 3!) Many OCs, mainly Peddie & Fabina!
1. Welcome Back

**Hello lovely readers! I'm back with my second fanfic ever! I hope you guys will enjoy it, thanks for reading my stuff again if you read my last story, and if not thanks for giving it a chance now, feel free to read my other story if you want too! I so appreciate all the support and I can't wait to see where this story goes!**

**Oh and heads up, if you didn't read my last fanfic, Peddie has twins, Paige and Eli, short for Elijah; Peddie also got married. And then Nina and Fabian have a daughter, Kristen she's part of the reason Nina stayed away from Anubis (think season 3), but Nina gave her up for adoption and her adoptive father never really wanted Nina involved in her life, this whole situation is pretty mysterious though. Again, read Peddie's Prom Predicament for more details.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, just my story lines.**

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Patricia's POV

Even through the difficulties of teen parenthood and an early marriage, I wouldn't have wanted it any other way. Between family and friends, we'd had the most amazing support group and still do. Now I have my own perfect…okay mostly perfect life and family.

"Paige come on! The cab's here and Dad and I will be late for our parent orientation meeting if you don't hurry up!" I yelled up the stairs to my second-born, then turned to Eddie muttering, "I never spent this much time getting ready, sometimes I swear we're not even related."

"Oh puh-lease. If we left in 20 minutes we'd still get there on time." Paige snapped, looking at her watch before rolling her eyes and stomping down the stairs.

"Not related, huh Mum?" Eli asked, chuckling.

Paige glared at him, "What are you laughing at creep?"

"Yep definitely you're daughter." Eddie agreed with his oldest, smirking and receiving a high five.

"Whatever Slimeball." I retorted, giving him my infamous look of disgust.

"Even the same facial expressions." Evan, my nine year-old, jumped in.

"Evan Colin Miller!" I scolded, realizing his striking resemblance to myself.

"It must be from those lovely eyes my mother and sister both have." He faked looking to his dad and brother for support.

Paige looked unamused and crossed her arms, "Suck up." Evan stuck out his tongue. "Don't be such a child," she said in return, trying to sound mature.

I looked at my watch, "We need to get a move on, now where's…" I turned around to see my purse in the lap of my lipstick faced two year old.

"Wook I gwamma now!" She squealed with delight. The rest of us laughed.

"Not quite Pey," Eddie said lifting his little clone, Peyton Nicole, from the ground and handing me my purse. "Grandma's gonna have to clean you up though when you get there though."

* * *

Eddie's POV

After dropping Peyton off with my mom, we travelled for about an hour to our, mine and Patricia's old school. Even with all the craziness we dealt with while we were students there, that place was what had made us, us, and we knew that our children should have the opportunities that we did, to come into their own. _Although hopefully they won't make quite the same choices_, I thought, not that I didn't love my life, but my children will understand their boundaries…very clearly. "Just remember no one ends up pregnant or gets someone pregnant…kapeesh!" I reminded.

Patricia laughed as the twins chorused "Daaad."

"He's right though," Patricia tried to agree.

"Mother we're fine. I swear!" Paige grumbled.

"Yeah besides it's not like either of us have exactly dated anyone…ever." Eli added.

"We know and we trust you two very much…right Eddie?"

"Yeah mm-hm." I nodded, slightly sarcastically.

My wife rolled her eyes, "now if anything weird happens…"

"Call you…we know!" the twins grouched. And they did know…somewhat, they knew about us being involved in the mysteries, they loved the stories…the ones they only partially understood. We told them that people might recognize their last name and that they should watch out for Rufus, Vera, and Denby-like characters because of how those three in particular had things to hide but it was better not to find out. They knew about the kidnappings and rescues, but they didn't know muchabout Sibuna or the specifics of the dangers we dealt with.

"Here we are!" announced the cab driver. I paid and tipped him and we all stepped out, looking up at the school. _It's kinda good to be back_, I reminisced, grabbing Patricia's hand.

"Ah, the Miller family," I heard my dad's voice. "so glad you're here."

"Dad." I smiled.

"Grandpa!" Paige and Eli ran over to hug him.

"Oh good, you're not afraid to be seen with me," he semi-joked giddily. "You know, your dad wouldn't tell anyone he was my son when he first came, then your mom told the whole school…"

_Here we go…_I chuckled with Patricia as we followed behind them.

We made our way to the check-in table inside. "Laney, these are my grandchildren…would you mind helping them get their housing assignments?" Dad introduced.

"Sure, I'm Laney! This is my second year here, I'll be a ninth grader" The somehow familiar-looking girl said to the twins.

"Hey! I'm Paige!" Paige greeted, then turned to Eli, expecting him to introduce himself…_crickets._ "And umm, this is my twin brother, ELI!" she informed the girl, shouting his name in an attempt to get his attention.

"Oh, uhh yeah, we're 8th graders…" he finally spoke, clearly enamored with the girl. _Great, we've been here five minutes and he's already looking._

"Cool, so last name?" Laney asked.

"Miller." Eli blurted, trying to deepen his voice.

"Hey you guys are in Anubis too! Wow, usually it's hard too get into!" exclaimed Laney, after flipping through the packets on the table in front of her. _Too?...no way, this girl is going to be too close to my son for my liking._

I stepped forward, but Patricia pushed me back, as she went first. "Anubis, there must be a mistake."

"No not a mistake," my dad interjected, we had all forgotten he was still here. "I thought it would be neat for the kids to feel connected to you two, now I'd best be going to get ready for my presentation for all you parents, I'll catch up with you in a bit."

"But…" Patricia started, her eyes bugging out of her head in worry, she looked at me as though I was supposed to help; I didn't know what to do.

"Mom, chill. Now we'll get to see if Anubis house is as awesome as you say it used to be, now you stay here and go to your little parent thing." Eli ordered to his speechless mother. Paige bit her lip trying not to burst out laughing, partially at mine and Patricia's faces, partially at her brother's attempt to seem cool.

The three kids sauntered off together, towards the door. "So you're American, Laney?" Eli, now confidently, questioned.

_We have got to do something about this._ I panicked, dragging Patricia as I began following them.

**Okay, so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, mostly background, kind of boring I know! But who is Laney anyway (sorry but that one's rhetorical because I have big plans for her!)? Is Mr. Sweet up to something? It will get better soon I promise; next chapter will have a little Peddie romance and Nina stuff too! Also, I have a few ideas for the mystery, like maybe including the last tears of gold from the end of Season Two, I think I've got some Osirian/Chosen One ideas too but this fic for sure needs an adventure, so pretty please help me out with some suggestions! I can't decide what kinds of jobs/professions the original Anubis House residents should have either, so suggestions would be appreciated for that too! Thanks so much my wonderful readers 3**


	2. It's Starting Again

**So for my last story, I chunked all of my review thank yous and extra things into two chapters, but this time I've decided I want to respond each chapter, that way I can thank everyone!**

**You guys really are amazing readers and I can't believe how great the response has been already to this new story! Here it goes: ****_Anna Bliss aka Ivy B,_****_redlyoko, _****and ****_Rjvamp369_**** thank you very much for being my first follows and ****_fashionablyobsessed_**** for being the first to favorite it that means a lot guys! ****_DesiredHOA01;_**** it's always great to see your reviews, I'm so glad you started reading my new story and are enjoying it! ****_FNRutterHoa; _****I know this probably isn't quite the response you're looking for, but you'll just have to wait and see:)**

**Also loved Touchstone of Ra! Plus the Peddie moment at the end with the whole superhero thing where Eddie goes "I'm not anymore." And Patricia says "You are to me." Ahhh made my heart melt. Anywho, I'm sad HOA is over, but I suppose I'll deal with the loss by writing my imaginary futurefic.**

**So extremely sorry it took me so long to update; I hope the wait was worth it and you guys like the chapter! Thanks again for your support lovely people and I hope you enjoy this next chapter! Also MYSTERY help (pretty please with sugar on top :D )**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own House of Anubis, just my stories.**

**Cover photo credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Eddie's POV

"Eddie, this is ridiculous. The kids are fine and we're going to be late for parent orientation," Patricia snapped as we walked through the front door of Anubis out of breath from running after the kids.

"The entry hall is not a gathering place!" Victor bellowed to the group of kids, now a few feet away.

"Oh my god he looks exactly the same," Patricia whispered.

"Yeah, still just as creepy," I snickered.

"Mr. Miller, Ms. Williamson, I was not expecting to see you here again," Victor commented.

Patricia and I both stood there motionless, unsure of what to say after being called out. "Well Victor, you should probably expect to see more of us since our children are going to be under your care." Patricia managed.

Victor flared his nostrils in disgust and didn't know how to respond to the remark. "Everyone…shoo!" he flicked his fingers out, as if in a dispersing motion, before silently retreating to his office.

"And that's Victor for you." Laney told Eli.

"I thought he left when we graduated?" Patricia not so subtly asked.

"Oh he did, he came back two years ago, when I first came." Laney pleasantly responded.

"Geez he's creepy." Eli shivered, drawing the attention away from his slightly embarrassed mother.

"Meh," Laney shrugged, "you get used to him, now let me show you to your room."

"Here let me." I interrupted, taking the suitcases from her hands.

"Oh all right," she muttered, slightly embarrassed. "It's the second one on the right." _My room._

"Laney, I'm heading back to the school to get seats for Eddie and I's session, I'm sure you'll have to get back to the check-in table soon, if you'd like to walk together," Patricia offered, while raising her eyebrows at me.

"That'd be great thanks!" Laney beamed.

"My dad is in charge here, Patricia we went here, were not missing anything…" I argued, but stopped as I heard another conversation begin.

"Here can I help you with this?" A boy with gelled light brown hair, blue eyes, and glasses asked Paige.

"Thank you, that would be lovely," she chirped, beaming. "Paige, by the way."

"Adam," the boy introduced himself, and picked up her duffel bag. Paige could sense my anxiety and turned around halfway to evilly eye me up and down, silently warning_ don't even think about it._

"My room Adam!" Laney added excitedly, then faced Patricia once more "Okay, I think I'm ready to head back now."

"Just don't be late." Patricia reminded me, as she and Laney walked out.

* * *

Elijah's POV

"Dad I'm fine! Why can't you just leave me alone?" I growled, slamming the bedroom door after he followed me in. I soon realized someone else was in the room. "Oh sorry dude, didn't see you there."

"It's fine, I'm Duncan." The freckle-faced dirty blonde said.

"Eli," I replied walking over to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, I think I'll come back later though." Duncan stated, getting up off of his bed and nodding politely at my dad before exiting the room.

"Well that was a great first impression." Dad noted sarcastically. "You know Fabian was my roommate here and we…"

"Became best friends…I know," I finished his sentence with an edge. "I also know how to make friends dad, I have them…Laney for example."

He arched his eyebrows at me, then shook his head as he lifted my suitcase onto the empty bed. "You don't even know Laney, Elijah."

"Hypocrite." I growled under my breath.

"What was that?" he begrudged, knowing exactly what I'd said.

"You heard me," I snapped, taking something from my suitcase to put in the wardrobe. "You told me you knew how special mom was the first time you saw her, and you said her first insult confirmed it. That's how it is with Laney, there's just something…"

My thoughts drifted away and into a dream? No a scene? I could hear Laney screaming "No dad! Please!". she cried. I snapped back to reality.

"I know that look," My dad shouted. "What did you see?"

"Laney!" I bellowed sprinting towards the school, dad chasing after me.

"Well this should be interesting." I heard Duncan note as my Dad and I blew past him.

"LANEY!" I repeated, weaving through the crowd in the hallway.

"Uhh hi?" she giggled. "What are you so excited about?"

"Are you okay?" I asked, out of breath.

She looked down, examining herself. "Looks like it."

"But…I?...I?" I stuttered.

"I'm standing right here in front of you aren't I? Do you not believe me? I'm fine!" she snapped. "Um sorry, just need to go help some people." She quickly scurried away.

"Elijah Mason you tell me…" Dad started angrily.

"Don't call me that in front of people." I hissed. "And mom's going to kill you…your parent thing started." I pointed to my grandfather speaking on stage and turned away to return to the house.

"We'll talk about this later!" Dad urged as he headed into to the gym.

"Of course we will." I grumbled sarcastically, as I just kept walking.

* * *

Eddie's POV

"Look who decided to show up." Patricia snarled, as I sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry, it's just Eli was…" I explained.

"Save it," she retorted.

"Well someone's cranky today," I teased. I could see the smile she tried to hide beginning to form. "No but really, I'm worried about him, could we go talk?"

"Fine." She caved. "You're dad really hasn't gotten any more interesting over the years, so we won't miss much."

We made our way to the closest open door; the theater room. Patricia and I sat down on the couch. At first we just sat silently, the memories and awkwardness seeping in. We both knew why. We hadn't been here since _that_ night. Prom night. "Should we go somewhere else?" I finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Uhh…no, no it's fine," she offered hesitantly. "So what's up?"

"I think Eli might have had a vision…" I tried, she just stared at me, _I didn't think she would be confused though? _"Like an Osirian sort of vision!" No response. "Patricia? Are you listening?"

"What?...yeah, Eli…he…" she fumbled. "I think we just need to talk to him."

"I tried that, but maybe he'll listen to you." I agreed, standing up.

"Wait…" she begged. "You know where we are right?"

"You really think I wouldn't remember?" I retorted.

"Well you know we might never end up here again right?" she smirked.

I knew what she was suggesting, I was shocked. "Patricia?...What about the other parents?"

"Let's be just a little adventurous…like we used to," she flirted, then cupped the back of my head with her hand and pulled my lips to hers.

"What about Eli?" I asked, pulling away.

"Later…" she hushed, as my lips found hers again, it was like magnets.

And just like prom night, everything else drifted away as we melted into the same, ugly green couch as one. As she undid my belt, I just watched her.

"What?" she blushed, having caught me.

"You still amaze me Yacker," I admitted and she lifted herself to my lips.

* * *

Patricia's POV

_Did we really just do that?_ I wondered. I must've made some face because Eddie chuckled. "Oh my god." I said starting to laugh with him.

"Well that went a little differently than I remember." Eddie joked, looking at me. I scowled at him realizing he was implying I had newfound spontaneity and feistiness. We both burst out laughing.

"C'mon, we'll go catch the end of the session so we can say goodbye to your dad and then have a chat with Eli before we say goodbye to the kids and go home." She urged.

"Wait! Fix your hair!" Eddie requested.

"Oh right. You too," I giggled again.

* * *

"So we'll see you for parents weekend in a few weeks right?" Eddie's dad reminded.

"Yes, that's a new thing, huh?" I commented.

"Oh not really, we've been doing that for years now." He informed me, I nodded, then hugged him.

"We'll see you soon." I told him, as I released him from my hug and wrapped my arms around each of my twins shoulders. "Watch out for my kiddos, though." He smiled and nodded.

"Bye mom!" Paige said sweetly squeezing me, as Eddie said goodbye to his dad.

"Bye sweetheart," I replied, grinning. I turned to Eli and hugged him against his will. "Promise?" I whispered in his ear reminding him, I took his eye roll for a yes, _he needs to know to tell us if something is wrong though_.

"Bye mom," he said. "But really don't worry so much." I crossed my arms.

"Ooh and brush your hair!" Paige exclaimed, combing the back of my hair with her fingers.

"Must've missed a spot," I admitted, embarrassed.

"It's fixed now." She said happily.

"All right bye guys," I hugged them both again, sadly and not wanting to let go. "And remember, Nina wants to skype with you two tonight!"

I wasn't sure if it was the best idea, since anything Anubis related always made her sad. I mean rightly so, I guess, she had everything with Fabian, including a daughter, but they couldn't make it work living so far apart and Fabian never knew. _Maybe tonight will be different_, I hoped.

* * *

Paige's POV

I sat on Eli's bed, waiting for him to return so we could skype with Aunt Nina. I heard whispers in the hallway and listened carefully.

"It was the reason I came." I overheard Laney say. "That's what you saw?" _What? Saw?_

"Why? What happened?..." Eli asked.

"Mom and dad are getting divorced, and my mom forced me to come back this year, even though I've been so worried…I mean I love it here, but…" Laney explained.

"Oh I'm so sorry Laney, did he hurt you?" Eli comforted.

"It's fine, no he didn't. He tried to hurt mom though. She's supposed to come to parents weekend but we'll see" she whispered. "I'm gonna go say goodnight to Paige."

I bolted back to the bed, accidentally hitting the computer, after hearing that. I had crept closer to the door to listen before. Eli came and sat down next to me. "Goodnight Millers. It's really great having you here!" Laney chirped, before walking out.

"So who was that?" I heard Nina ask nosily. _Oops!_

"No one!" Eli and I both shouted.

"Really?" she said suspiciously.

I tried to play it off like I knew nothing, but something was going on and I was determined to figure it out.


	3. The Madness Ensues

**AHHHH! You guys might think I'm a freak, but I'm even more excited to write now because I finally figured out what my mystery should be, so I don't care! Just kidding I do! But really, any kind of feedback would be so helpful, so feel free to let me know what you guys think! I hope you like this next chapter, I'm pretty excited about it, things are going to start to get a little crazier! Thanks again for your support, including ****_Rjvamp369 _****for favoriting and ****_Imagination creator296_**** for following! ****_ruthdancegirl: _****thanks for reviewing, I'm so glad you're enjoying the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, just my stories!**

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Paige's POV

"Would you like to walk to school with me?" Adam asked me as we sat finishing breakfast with the rest of Anubis House in the kitchen.

"Yeah sure." I responded meekly, blushing.

"Great," he smiled, standing up. "I'll just go get my books."

"Oooooh," Laney teased in unison with Evie and Gemma, our other close friends. Gemma was Miss Popular, her waist length jet black hair, curled at the ends, complimented her bronzed skin and bright blue eyes. Although, I still wasn't sure why she chose to date Duncan, my brother's nerdy roommate; oh well, they seemed happy! Then there was Evie, sunshine was the only way to describe her, she was always happy, and made not only a great cheerleader, but a good school representative. Her golden blond straight hair fell at her shoulders, always with a headband to match her outfit, while still framing her rosy cheeks and brown eyes. We knew she and the ever mysterious, but well dressed, curly-haired, jock Samuel would make the best couple, neither would admit it.

"Shut up!" I playfully screeched, just as Adam returned, melting me with his icy blue eyes, behind his glasses, and that crooked smile.

"Ready?" He interrupted, holding out his arm for me. I nodded and grabbed hold, while the girls smirked and waved, following a few yards behind on the walk to school. I couldn't believe how much things had changed in the three weeks I've spent here and that Mum and Dad were coming for parents weekend tonight.

I shuffled through my bag for my phone without luck. I interrupted our calm stroll, "I'm sorry Adam, I must've forgotten my phone at the house, I'd better go back."

"Here, I'll go with you," he offered.

I was already gone. "It's okay, you'll be late for class!" I shouted back to him.

I returned to the house only to find my phone on the night stand, still charging. _Of course. How did I always manage to ruin perfect moments?_

"See you later Trudy!" I yelled as she looked at me, confused why I had come back, then dashed out the door.

I took my phone out of my bag and began texting Adam 'found it!' so he knew I was on my way. I'd only gotten to the 'u' when I collided with an old woman. "Oh I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I said, pulling myself up and picking up my bag. She wasn't even phased.

"You must wear this," she demanded, shoving an odd looking silver necklace at me.

"But what is it? That's not mine." I told the strange woman.

"Yes, you must wear it, you do not have protection as she does." The woman repeated. Throwing it around my neck. "No one can see it," she urged, tiptoeing backward, before whirling around and running away.

"But wait…I?...she who?" I asked quietly, concerned, confused, but no one was there.

I pretended to listen to Grandpa's lecture about tardiness, but my mind obviously drifted elsewhere. When I finally sat down, Adam quickly noticed that my face was drained of color. "Paige are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." He joked.

_I wish_. I thought, but nodded, acknowledging his question.

* * *

At lunch I sat with Laney, Evie and Gemma. Adam had quickly tired of our girl talk and went to sit with the other boys.

"I'm going to go use the restroom before class." Laney told us, quickly standing up and walking away.

"K, Lanes...…so, what's the deal with her and Eli?!" Evie pounced on the silence excitedly, as soon as Laney left the room.

"You've noticed it too?" I asked surprised.

"Well who hasn't?!" Gemma added. "They're practically in love!...wait, why? What did you mean."

"Oh that's what I meant," I lied. I had assumed they meant the weird feelings and thoughts Eli and Laney always had at the same time, but clearly I was the only one who noticed that. I bent down, pretending to find something in my bag, I set what I determined to be my math notebook in front of me. "Better brush up for that quiz."

"It's next week" Gemma retorted skeptically.

"Yeah really Paige," Evie agreed, but her attention quickly shifted. "Oooh that's a pretty necklace, I've never seen you wear it before." _Oh no, it must've slipped out from under my shirt when I bent over._

"Me either could I see it?" Gemma questioned as both she and Evie reached for it, before I could say no.

"Ow!" they both screeched snapping their hands away as the amulet glowed a bright white and faded as they released it.

"What, why did it glow?" I asked innocently, not really understanding what had occurred.

"That white light burned our hands." Evie explained.

"What could've burned you in this room?" Laney snickered as she returned to the conversation. "Cool necklace, lemme see."

She reached for it, "Laney…" I whined, but when she touched it, it glowed red instead of the white and she didn't rip her hand away as the other two had; it was almost as if there was some sort of connection.

"Whoa!" all four of us uttered in amazement, just as the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

Laney avoided eye contact the rest of the day, I knew she knew something about the necklace I didn't. I marched after her after school, I didn't want to make a scene since everyone's parents would be coming soon, but I was going to make sure we talked about this.

"La-ney, why are you ig-nor-ing me?" I fussed, enunciating each syllable, as I trailed behind her through the door of the house. "Oof!" I grumbled, slamming into the ground as I tripped over the first step.

"We're not doing this Paige!" she started before I fell, then she saw it happen. "Oh my god are you okay?!"

Duncan heard the fall and tore out of the common room. "Paige are you okay?!" he asked, genuinely concerned.

"I'm fine!" I snapped, standing up and brushing myself off.

"Hey I've seen that before, where did you get it?" Duncan remarked reaching for my necklace that once again revealed itself from hiding.

"Duncan don't!" Laney and I both shouted. _Too late_. It glowed the same bright white.

"Ouch! What was that?!" he yelped.

"See that's what happened to Evie and I!" Gemma chimed in.

"Laney this is all your fault, why can't you just tell me what is going on? Why do you hear things? What is the weird thing with you and Eli? Why are you the only one besides me that this thing doesn't burn?" I argued.

"Paige don't…" Eli growled as he came into the room.

"Paige Mackenzie, you tell me what is going on…NOW!" a familiar voice scolded. I flinched…_Dad. _

* * *

Eli's POV

Mom and Dad dragged Paige into my, now unoccupied room. "I'm sorry Laney, I've never seen her act like that…ever." I told Laney, shocked.

"It's okay she has a right to be confused and…and angry," she replied, speaking more softly with each word, then smiled. "…but thanks though."

Just then, the door creaked open, and a strange man came through the door way, it seemed as though all the brightness had dimmed from the room.

"Dad." Laney croaked breathlessly

* * *

Patricia's POV

"Paige, what do you know?!" Eddie tried once more.

"Eddie calm down, this isn't helping." I scorned, then went to comfort Paige. "It's okay honey, we just need to know what is going on, we're worried."

"I don't know…" she said through her sobs, I pulled her strawberry blond waves out of her tear-streaked face. "Just weird things, an old lady gave me this today."

She revealed a silver necklace, maybe some kind of medallion, it looked almost like a person. "Who gave it to you?" I asked softly.

"I don't know I forgot my phone and I bumped into her and she said I needed protection…and then Laney and Eli, they can sense and see the same things and I don't know it's so confusing." She rambled, I stiffened and stared at Eddie, all too familiar with the strange on-goings at Anubis.

"Nina." Eddie declared firmly. I nodded, pulling my phone out of my pocket and dialing her number.

**"Nina, hi, it's Patricia, I need your help." I pleaded into the phone.**

**"I'm at work Patricia!" she whispered.**

"What? Why are we calling Nina?" Paige interrupted.

"Shhh." I said. **"No not you Nina!"**

**"What? I need to go!" Nina urged.**

**"I know this is hard for you, but I think my kids are in trouble… I need you to send me the most recent picture of your daughter." I begged.**

**"But Patricia…" she trailed off, I could hear the hurt in her voice.**

**"…Please." I was almost crying.**

**"Okay." She agreed.**

I logged into my e-mail on Eli's computer. And a few seconds later I heard the ping, notifying us it had arrived.

She had forwarded the last e-mail from Kristen's adoptive mother, not just the picture. I began to read it. **_I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated you, you know it's hard because of her father. So here she is, headed to boarding school, Kristen Marlena Elise, known to us as Laney, since her dad still doesn't want her to know her full name or who she is._**_ Gulp._ I scrolled down to the picture…and there she was, waist length chocolate brown ringlets and deep turquoise eyes.

**"…Patricia?..." Nina asked from the other end.**

**"I…I have to go…" I ended, the call cutting her off.**


	4. Reinforcement

**This is the first time in a while I've been able to update two days in a row, so I hope you guys still like the story! Everything is starting to get crazy! ****_Rjvamp36_**** I guess you'll eventually find out what happens, but I'm so glad you like it so much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own House of Anubis, just my two stories, Peddie's Prom Predicament and Some Things Never Change!**

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Eddie's POV

"Patricia?" I questioned, looking at her stunned face. I knew something was wrong. "Hey Paige, do you think you could go get Eli?" She popped her hip out and crossed her arms, looking exactly like her mother, even down to the glare. "Please."

"You can't leave me out of this, you wouldn't even know about any of it without me," she tried.

"You're right, but…please," Patricia requested.

Paige reluctantly rolled her eyes and huffed out of the room.

"Eddie look…it's Laney." Patricia told me.

"What?" I chuckled in disbelief.

"Just read." She requested, frustrated.

I did, reaching the same unfathomable conclusion. "What do we do?" I asked.

"For now, we talk to the kids, have dinner with the rest of the parents and we figure it out later." She said touching my hand.

* * *

Trudy was ecstatic that we were back. So much so that she made an exception to the _no parents in the house_ rule and had set up a spot for Patricia and I to sleep in the house; she'd chosen the common room.

As I went to exit the guys bathroom on the first floor, after getting ready for bed, I overheard Victor instructing Trudy to call for lights out in 15 minutes. "So where are you headed Vicky?" I whispered to myself.

"Trudy?!" I yelled to her, startling her.

"Oh dearie you scared me!" she exclaimed, "so what do you need?"

"Uhh where's Victor going?" I asked.

"Sweetie…oh sorry, your dad asked him to go help, I guess there was a leak at Isis House," she explained.

"Oh okay, thanks Trudes!" I said gratefully, but slightly mischeviously. I walked to the doorway of the common room, "psst…psst, Yacker," I tried to get her attention.

"You couldn't just talk to me?" she snapped. I laughed, she eventually rolled her eyes and smiled. "all right, so what?"

"Victor's gone, I have a plan!" I told her, taking her hand and pulling her up the stairs.

I went to Victor's computer. "Eddie what are you doing?!" Patricia hissed.

"We need backup." I responded, already typing away.

She looked at me like I was stupid, "What?"

"The kids need our help, but there's some people we know who might have other ideas of what to do," I explained.

"No Eddie, you wouldn't…not Sibuna." She pleaded.

"I already did, except it's everyone, it would be obvious if I only invited Sibuna." I admitted, smirking; turning the screen towards her, so she would see the invitations I had just sent to the old Anubis residents.

Patricia read aloud "Hello past Anubis resident, I am sorry that you are not receiving a more formal invitation. Unfortunately, there was a mix-up getting invitations sent out earlier. Please excuse the confusion. You are cordially invited to a reunion for the students who boarded in Anubis House during your year. I hope you will be able to make it on such short notice. We look forward to seeing you and your families tomorrow. Sincerely, Headmaster Sweet."

"Not bad right?" I fished for encouragement.

"At least the last word was true, your kind of a Sweet" Patricia joked, we both laughed.

"Lights out! Everyone to bed!" Trudy bellowed, as loudly as she could.

"We'd better get rid of this…fast!" Patricia panicked, referring to the e-mail.

"Mum, Dad…what are you doing in Victor's office?" I heard the door to the girl's hall creak and looked up, only to see Eli standing there. _He must've been saying goodnight to Laney._ I gathered, but stood frozen, unsure how to respond.

Patricia hopped up, sitting on the desk, wrapped her leg around my hips and firmly smashed her lips into mine as she ruffled my hair.

"Uhh…oh…wow…gross, I mean…goodnight." Eli responded, disgusted, bolting down the stairs.

"Nice save Yacker." I complimented, grinning.

She smirked and raised one eyebrow at me, "Good plan, Slimeball." She returned the praise, before kissing me again. We heard keys jingling.

"Victor," we both muttered, quickly racing out of the office.

"So Victor…" I started slyly.

"Why were you in my office Mr. Miller, Ms. Williamson?" he asked the tongue-tied Patricia and I.

"Miller, not Williamson," Patricia hesitantly corrected.

"Yes, well, I have my eye on you…" he grumbled. "Back only hours and already up to no good."

"Well good night," Patricia quickly said to Victor, shoving me towards the stairs and sprinting down them. We busted out laughing uncontrollably once we reached the safety of the common room.

* * *

Just before bed I received heard my cell phone begin to ring. I picked it up only to see Joy's name on the screen.

**"Hello?" I answered.**

**"Patricia! Hi!" she replied cheerfully. "Jerome and I both got these weird e-mails tonight about some class reunion, I just didn't know if you and Eddie were going to go?"**

**"Joy, I told you, it's parents weekend, so were already here with Paige and Eli."**

**"Oh right…sorry, baby brain." She admitted, now seven months pregnant, that was always her excuse.**

**I chuckled. "So how are you feeling?"**

**"Fine," she whined. "Ready for baby number two to get here though, Jerome _has_ been really sweet to me lately, I have to admit."**

**"Well that's good," I told her. "Just don't wish for the baby to come too early, you never know what your gonna get!"**

**"Yeah I guess so," she agreed. "So if you guys are there, I think we'll come, it could be fun."**

I heard another call beeping in. **"Okay, see you tomorrow then, I've got to go."**

Nina's name popped up as my call with Joy ended.

I pressed answer. **"Nina**,**" I started fakily. **

**"Don't Patricia." She snapped. "I know you sent that invite, what is going on?!"**

**"Nina, nothing we just missed you guys." I tried. _Silence_. "Okay look.. we need your help…I think our kids…I…I mean…my kids, your god children… are in trouble."**

**"Sibuna kind of trouble?" She asked shakily.**

**"Yes." I couldn't lie, my heart sank.**

**"Well you'll be happy to know that I'm already at the airport, leaving tonight. I'll be there in the morning, Amber told me she was coming too." She mumbled, just before hanging up.**

"So?" Eddie butted in.

"Nina's in, Amber's in." I grinned, gratefully.

"Fabian and KT too." He said, smiling.

"Oh and Joy and Jerome." I told him, then looked down at my lit up phone screen. "Joy says Mick and Mara are coming!"

**"Alfie, hey!" Eddie practically shouted into his phone.**

_Everyone was coming. This could work._

* * *

Paige's POV

I was the first one awake this morning, besides Trudy, so I offered to help her make breakfast for everyone. Mom and Dad had since gotten up to shower after not doing so last night. "Paige dear, I'm going to go get some laundry and start a load." Trudy informed me.

"Oh all right! Do I need to do anything with the food?" I replied.

"You've helped enough, it should be fine, thank you though sweetie." Trudy said.

I waited until Trudy left the room, then took out my necklace, or as I've come to think, an amulet.

"My that's pretty." A mysterious voiced commented eerily.

I nervously shoved it in my pocket. "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

I turned to see a large, ominous man towering over me, his eyes narrowed at my dodgy remark. He reached his hand out towards mine, "Seth, Laney's dad, I don't think we've met."

"Paige, Laney's friend," I responded, unwillingly shaking his hand.

"I think I may go for a walk before breakfast. Care to join me Ms. Miller?" He asked.

"No, I'm fine," I was uncomfortable but tried to be polite. "Wait how did you know my last name?"

All of a sudden, his hand was over my mouth and his other arm wrapped around my body, from shoulder to waist and he was dragging me across the floor. I tried to scream and struggle without luck._Oh my god this is the end_ I thought as I heard the door to the house close.

* * *

Adam's POV

I saw unmistakable purple flats flailing out the front door as I came down the stairs. _Paige_. I immediately thought, nervous. I followed quietly behind, I was close enough to see that the man kidnapping her was Laney's dad. _What? How am I supposed to stop this ogre?_

* * *

Paige's POV

I continued to struggle, all I wanted was to break free. "Don't struggle Paige, I am much stronger than you think," Seth growled. _Nope, I definitely feel the strength, Hulk._

My hands were mostly free and I managed to slip off my bracelet in hopes that someone would find it and be led to me. It was just in time, because I was dragged into a stone structure deep in the woods.

Seth threw me to the ground and slammed the door shut. I looked around soon realizing I was in a crypt. I dashed to the now locked door. "The less you cooperate, the closer this is to becoming your place," Seth warned. I released the door knob.

"HELP! HELP!" I began yelping.

"No one will hear you." He cackled. "Now give me the tyet you brat."

"The what?" I asked.

"Your tyet, your amulet. Hand it over." He ordered. I gripped it through my pocket and he immediately pried it from my hands, my knuckles whitened, but my grip was defenseless.

"That's mine" I shouted angrily, glaring.

"Not anymore," he growled. "You will get me the crowns, I have returned, more powerful than ever. It will be my time to rule."

"What the hell are you talking about?!" I screeched. _Did I just say that? I've never cussed before._

"Find it." He steamed, rushing past me and out the door. I was already locked in before I could even stand up.

* * *

Adam's POV

I zig-zagged through the forest, following the footsteps I heard and the few I saw on the ground. Then I saw Paige's silver charm bracelet lying among the dirt and leaves._ Yes, I was close._

I soon came upon a building and ducked behind a bare bush as the door swung open. It was him, Laney's dad. He turned halfway around and looked directly at me, he could see into my eyes, I wasn't well hidden.

"A babysitter I see, what do you have a little crush on the pretty new girl?." He snickered evilly.

"What did you do to her?" I snarled.

"You help me and I won't hurt her." He offered.

"Okay, what do I need to do?" I agreed.

I planned to follow her and keep him updated as he asked, but as he walked away I saw that he had the necklace Paige had tried to hide yesterday in his back pocket. I couldn't help but sense its importance to her, so I took the opportunity to snatch it.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I knew Paige was helping Trudy make breakfast this morning, but she was nowhere in sight and the more people that trickled down the stairs, the fewer who had an indication of where she might be.

"Eddie, have you seen Paige?" I stressed, when he returned after his shower.

"She was helping Trudy cook right?" he asked.

"Yeah, but Trudy just asked me if I knew where she went….she disappeared a half an hour ago, no one's seen her." I told him, frightened.

He furrowed his eyebrows, looking nervous. "That doesn't sound like her, but I'm sure she's fine," he comforted, wrapping his arms around me.

Soon the whole house was in a tiz, trying to find her. We'd all been calling and texting her and had gotten no response. "I'm calling the police!" I informed everyone.

"You can't Patricia, it's only been…" he looked at his watch, "an hour."

"I know but she's my daughter." I cried.

"I know," he whispered, cuddling me into his warm chest and stroking my hair.

We heard the front door open, my heart raced. It was only Laney's dad. "Well what's going on here this morning?" he questioned.

I pounced. "Have you seen my daughter? Her name is Paige. Strawberry blond, probably wearing purple shoes.

"Umm no I haven't." he replied. "Anything I could do to help?"

* * *

Adam's POV

I flung open the door to the crypt, as I now knew it was. "Paige!" I yelled.

I heard crying. "Oh my god! Adam…how?...I…" she muttered then swung her arms around my shoulders and hugged me tightly.

"You're okay now." I soothed, she pulled away slowly. "I also believe these are yours." I said handing her the bracelet and amulet. Her face lit up in relief.


	5. You Should Know

**Hi lovely readers! First, sorry it's taken me so long to update, I really can't plan a consistent schedule for writing though, so I guess you'll have to live with my random updates. Anyway, I'm hoping you guys like the story, lots of you seem to be reading it, but I kinda can't tell. So please feel free to help me out if there's more of something you want me to keep putting in, or if it sucks and I need to change it, or if you like a particular part, that's always nice too. Thanks so much guys! You guys are the best! Also ****_FNRutterHOA, _****sorry, but no, Fabian and Nina are not married, I am actually explaining the complicated Fabina relationship more in this chapter. Don't give up hope though, you never know what could happen with Fabina ;) Hopefully you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, just my two fanfics!**

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Nina's POV

I trudged into the London airport from my plane. "Welcome to Britain! I hope you have a wonderful stay." The too-cheerful-for-my-liking gate attendant chimed. _I'm sure I won't_, I thought to myself. I really wasn't bitter, just out of sorts and, I had to admit, scared.

As I reached for my red suitcase in baggage claim I thought about how, surprisingly, I wasn't scared of the mysterious circumstances in Anubis anymore, or even whatever the new mystery was that I was being called in to help solve. I was scared of Fabian. We hadn't seen each other in person since we broke it off. It was just too hard on us, trying to make it work with me back in America. All of my guilt was rushing back about how we'd ended it, over the freaking phone, about a million miles apart, but most of all, that he's never known, well I've never been able to tell him, that his daughter existed.

I felt tears beginning to well up in my eyes. "Pull it together Nina." I muttered to myself as I got into the cab. I couldn't. The tears slowly rolled down my cheeks as I decided that he was coming with a wife and kids, and that he'd quickly gotten over me before. I was reminded that he didn't know our daughter and she didn't know us. I wondered what Patricia knew that I didn't about her. I just wanted to scream.

"Uhh m'am, I need to know where you're headed," the taxi driver grunted, pulling me out of the tangled web of thoughts and memories stuck in my mind.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I had talked to Nina, she was on her way now. It had been so long since I'd seen her, I wanted to visit with her, honest, but what was I supposed to do when she got here; my daughter was missing…missing. I never thought I would say that, and I certainly knew I wasn't about to be a gracious host.

Just as I began to slip into another episode of sheer panic, the door swung open and in she stumbled, her eyes red and face tear-streaked, her softly waved strawberry blond streaks, darkened with mud, and her jeans ripped, but she was here, Adam in tow. "Oh thank god," I blubbered, embracing her as tightly as I could, Eddie came and enveloped us both in his arms.

"And why were _you_ with her?" I interrogated Adam.

"No mom… he saved me." She tried to calm me, as she pulled away from mine and Eddie's arms, the corners of her mouth beginning to turn up.

Laney came over and placed a hand on Paige's shoulder, asking, "what happened?"

"Well you would know wouldn't you?" she snapped, looking to the opposite side of the room at Laney's dad, before taking off up the stairs, bawling. Laney and Adam followed.

"Well I see I've overstayed my welcome here, I think I'll be going now, see you all tomorrow," he scoffed, seemingly hurt, but something about him didn't sit well with me. Paige wasn't the type to blame others.

I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion and worry, before chasing my daughter and the others up the stairs.

By the time I'd reached the room they'd closed the door and I heard arguing at first, but is soon quieted, I then saw Duncan sitting outside with his laptop. "Duncan what are you doing?" I asked.

"You always have to stay in the know in this house Mrs. Miller." He told me. I just gave him an _I-won't-even-go-there_ look, before proceeding to open the door and walk in, so I could figure out what on Earth was going on. I'd learned to expect the impossible in Anubis, so I wasn't going to deny anything.

* * *

Paige's POV

After making sure Mum and Dad knew I was all right, I made a bee line for my room after Laney tried to act like she wasn't involved, I wasn't putting up with it. I hadn't been quick enough though, because she and Adam caught right up.

When she walked in, I just glared at her, staring her down as she walked over to sit on her bed. "Really Paige, what is going on? Why won't you tell me what happened? What did I do?" She innocently asked.

"Just stop it!" I shouted, going ballistic, crying at the same time. "You were my friend! Why would you set me up? Why won't you just admit it?"

Laney's chin began to quiver. I saw true hurt in her eyes. "But we are friends, Paige, I don't know what happened, I don't know why your mad at me, I really don't understand, please talk to me." She begged softly.

"I'm sorry, Laney, I'm so sorry," I apologized, ashamed of myself. She smiled through the tears welling in her eyes and came over to hug me.

"See that's better," Adam joked, trying to lighten the mood. Laney and I both rolled our eyes at him. "Okay,okay…so let's talk about this."

"What are you a therapist now?" Laney teased, we both cracked up, Adam gritted his teeth.

"Aww…who's a Mr. Grump…yyy…" I started in a cartoon voice, but trailed off when my mom came in the door, I felt my cheeks turning beet red. _Shoot! No, stop! No one's supposed to know I like him…especially not my mother._

"Well carry on_…" _she insisted a bit sarcastically.

"Uhh no!" I hastily covered. "I was just about to tell Laney what happened, so great now I won't have to tell you later!"

"That's what I came to find you for, so go ahead," she urged.

"Yeah…so this morning, I was helping Trudy make breakfast and she left, so I took my amulet out," I pulled it out of my pocket, staring at it, as I had earlier; I was still puzzled. _Why was it important? Why did Laney's dad want it? Why did he want me?_

I must've paused for too long because Laney said "Then what?"

"Oh right, so your dad…" I started again.

"My dad?" she blatantly interrupted.

* * *

Nina's POV

I took a deep breath just before stepping up to the door of Anubis. _It's now or never, _I told myself, twisting the knob. "Eddie!" I exclaimed, rushing over to hug him. "Hey is Paige okay? Where's Patricia? I really need to talk to her."

"Nina! Hi!" he returned the hug. "Yeah Paige is fine, just a little banged up. It's been quite the morning though, but umm Patricia is…Patricia is upstairs…oh wait…Nina!"

"Later Eddie, this is important." I ignored him, already halfway up the stairs by the time he finished.

_Wow this is like déjà vu. _I briefly closed my eyes and shook my head. "Oh hi!" I said, noticing a young man outside a closed door. _My old room_, I smiled.

"Hello, I'm Duncan," he greeted politely.

"Nina." I introduced myself. "Have you by chance seen a Patricia?...Dark red hair, green eyes…"

"Mrs. Miller?" he asked.

"Yep that's the one!" I chirped, thinking how weird that still was to me. He pointed to the door. "Thanks!"

I opened the door, everyone and everything disappeared, except her; talk about déjà vu. She, my daughter, was standing right in front of me. She was even more beautiful than her pictures. I guess now I had nothing to ask Patricia.

I heard her speak. "But why would my dad do something like that?"

"He's not your dad." I blurted. I felt my mouth moving, but couldn't stop the words from coming out. No one had noticed me until I spoke; four heads whipped around to see who had added to the conversation, but before anyone could ask, I bolted out.

"Whoa spoiler alert!" I heard a dark haired girl, who had joined Duncan in the hall, pipe up, surprised.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Laney stood there, looking like she was about to spontaneously combust. "Who…who was that?" she muttered.

"Oh that's just Nina, she was kidding, she's a joker that one." I tried, most likely unsuccessfully, before darting out of the room after Nina.

"Nina! NINA!" I called. I found her collapsed at the bottom of the stairs.

"What did I just do Patricia?" she asked, crying.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said it jokingly so she would smile, but really wanted to know what she was thinking.

"Ugh, I don't know! I just…it's her." She managed. "It's really her… and she said dad… but her dad is Fabian… not whoever that god awful man is who won't let me have contact with my daughter… It just came out."

"I know, I'm not so sure about him anymore either." I soothed, touching her shoulder.

"Anymore? Why were you ever?" she snapped.

"Well I only met him last night, I couldn't exactly be rude if I've never met him before," I retorted. "But that's beside the point, listen Nina, he took Paige…he wants something from her, and maybe from Eli too, or even Laney, we have to stop him, because I know it's not something good."

"Mom, what's going on?" I looked up to see Eli standing in front of me. _Oh no._


	6. Sibuna's Reunited

**Okay lovely people thanks for reading! I hope you guys liked the last chapter! Thanks to ****_FNRutterHoa_**** again for your honesty, I hope the changes helped! But really guys, please, please, please be honest! And almost completely done setting up characters and the baseline for the mystery, so this chapter should be the start of some of the actual Sibuna-ing! And last thing, I'm leaving on a trip from Thursday through the weekend, so I probably won't be able to write or update until next week! Hopefully this chapter will be long enough and interesting enough to hold you over until then. You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own House of Anubis, I do own my two fanfics though!**

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Eli's POV

I knew Mom and Dad had been acting weird already this weekend, but then the whole Paige kidnapping thing threw us all for a loop. Now Nina was here too, and I wanted to know why. When I heard my name, it peaked my interest even more.

"Mom, what's going on?" I asked, approaching my mom and Nina, who were sitting on the stair landing.

"Oh hey bud," she said cheerfully, but I could only thing _really, mom, bud? _"It's going to be a crazy weekend, it looks like Dad and I's friends are all coming back for an Anubis reunion!" I could tell she wasn't telling me something.

"That's why I'm here!" Nina added.

"Yeah Nina, hi!" I said, bending down to hug my godmother, I noticed she looked frazzled. "Are you okay?"

"Sure I'm fine…I…" she started.

The door opened and another familiar voice called "Hello!"

"Joy!" my mom and Nina both shrieked.

"Hi guys!" she sighed, giving them each a quick squeeze.

"Whoa Joyless! You let someone touch you today!" he semi-joked endearingly, trying to lightly rub her back.

"Ugghh don't." she grumbled.

"So it's one of _those_ days, huh?" Mom teased.

"Yes, now everyone stop, I'm the pregnant one here and I don't want touched." She whined.

"You're pregnant? I never would've noticed." I charmed, repressing my laughter.

"See that's why you're my favorite godson!" she told me, pecking my cheek.

"And what about your favorite goddaughter?" Paige asked, bounding down the stairs, Adam and Laney following. "I knew I heard someone come in."

"Hey! Jerry, Joy!" Dad hollered, putting his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Careful, she might bite." Jerome warned, hanging his head at the sight of his wife's scowl.

"Let's go sit down!" Dad offered, we made our way to the common room, Nina, oddly, dodged Laney.

* * *

Nina's POV

Now that I had successfully made it awkward between Laney and I, I did my best to at least, not be left alone with her. I continually saw her eyeing me suspiciously, but just smiled back nervously.

In case it wasn't bad enough, Fabian was next to arrive after Joy and Jerome. I was relieved to see no one came with him. He first greeted everyone else and when he finally came to me he stared at me trying to smile, but when he went to speak his mouth hung open. I saw the anxiety in his eyes as I peered into them, they were like deep blue oceans; I decided to make the first move and pulled him into a quick uncomfortable embrace. _Fabian, did you actually just pat my back?_

No one could ignore the tension anymore; Joy went for distraction, "So Fabes, how's work?" _Oh thank god._ I thought, relieved.

I didn't comprehend much of the conversation, just played along as I thought about how he, Kristen_…Err Laney_ and I were all here… in the same room!

The newlyweds, Mick and Mara, were next to come. I knew about Mara and Fabian's short fling the year I was gone, and it had concerned me when I returned senior year, but seeing she and Mick so in love, just like old times, put me at ease instantly.

"Ooh-ahh" all of us girls crooned. We admired the new rock on her finger, we had all been shocked and disappointed to learn they had eloped because that meant no wedding for us to dress up and reunite, I guess we were together now though.

"So what's Mick like in b…" Joy started curiously.

"Joy, not here," Patricia cut her off eyeing her kids and Laney out of the corner of her eye, they both blushed slightly. I'm sure even they knew how that was ending. Patricia turned to both Joy and Jerome, "By the way why didn't you two bring Jack?"

She giggled, "Oh, Poppy wanted to watch him this weekend."

"Against my will!" Jerome added.

"Is anyone here?" Alfie bellowed as he came in the door, leading a small olive-skinned, hazel-eyed girl who looked almost identical to him, but still resembled Willow. Their daughter I presumed.

"Squee you're all here!" Willow chirped when she walked in.

"Still with the squeeing?" Patricia jabbed.

"Of course!" she replied eagerly, she still didn't seem to understand insults.

"Alfmeister!" Jerome interjected, jumping up to go hug his best friend.

"Ready to pull some of those old pranks out of the vault this weekend buddy?!" He asked excitedly.

"NO!" We all shouted, Jerome and Alfie both looked disappointed.

"I'm hee-errre!" Amber interrupted, entering the house, a handsome man trailing behind with about ten bags. He looked like a pack mule. "Gilles come on boo!"

"Amber!" I screeched running to her side.

"Nins!" she squealing squishing me in her arms.

"Ambs it's a weekend not a year." Fabian commented, motioning to the man she'd called Gilles, everyone, even I chuckled.

"Aww Fabes," she cooed, embracing him.

"He is right Amber, why do you need so much clothes?" Gilles agreed, I noted the accent.

She first pursed her lips and stomped her foot, then cracked a smile. "Babe you're not supposed to gang up on me."

"I'm sorry, darling, it's just…" he tried to explain.

"It's okay," she smiled, he put his arm around her. "Oh right, everyone, this is my fiancé, Gilles…he's French" She winked and fluttered her fingers in front of her, showing off the huge diamond on her finger.

"Oh Amber congratulations!" Joy was the first to rejoin.

"Joy look how cute you look!" she chimed, pointing to her round belly.

Joy rolled her eyes, but said "thanks," and hugged Amber.

"So now we're just waiting for KT and her family right?" Eddie asked.

For a split second I had almost forgotten why we were all really here. "Yeah I guess so." I replied, disheartened.

* * *

Eddie's POV

KT was the last of the Anubis residents to arrive, she was just as chipper as ever, and brought her husband Larry and their three-year-old son, Dominic. Willow and Alfie's daughter Sadie, quite enjoyed having someone to boss around, even though she was only two years older.

Trudy was ecstatic to have all of us here again, she walked around smiling and twittering about how "all her chickens were here again!". She didn't even mind having to cook so much extra, and once again, attempted to make a change to the sleeping arrangement rules. Somehow she was determined to have _us_ all fit in the house, but the students' parents, excluding Patricia and I, still had to go somewhere else.

Victor on the other hand was not quite so pleased to have us back, we were all equally as disappointed.

At dinner, it really was nice. We sat talking and eating, we could catch up with the familiar faces and learn more about the new ones. I reminded myself that this reunion did have a purpose and Sibuna was a part of it.

**Sibuna meeting. Clearing in the woods, 8 PM.** I typed on my phone and sent it to the six necessary people sitting at the table.

* * *

Paige's POV

At dinner, there was a commotion of many phones ringing and vibrating at the arrival of a text. Even those who received it looked bewildered. I saw shock cross KT's face, anger on Fabian's, Amber looked confused and Alfie seemed nervous. I wasn't surprised to see my mom and Nina unfazed.

As it neared 8 o'clock , I sat beside Laney on the floor of the common room, playing cars with Dominic, while Sadie braided Laney's hair.

"Eddie, do you want to go for a walk?" mom asked, flirtingly, but a bit too loudly. _Icckk._ He smiled and nodded and the two went out the front door.

Nina got up next, picking up mom's phone off the couch, dramatically saying, "Oh no, Patricia forgot her phone, I better go give it to her…um…Alfie, would you mind coming with me?" Almost everyone in the room knew about she and Fabian's past relationship, so we all shifted uncomfortably, I saw my godfather looking slightly hurt.

"Awkward." I teased quietly, turning to Laney, but she was zoned out, I looked at Eli in the kitchen, who had a remarkably similar facial expression. As they both drifted out of the trance-like state, Eli rushed over to us.

"We need to follow them," he whispered quietly.

Laney nodded in agreement, but warned, "We wait for them all to leave."

"What am I missing here? What did you see?" I interrogated.

"Nothing," they promptly retorted in unison.

Before I could ask anything else, Fabian had stood up and using his wounded heart to his advantage requested that Amber and KT talk with him outside about Nina, I always knew they still loved each other.

Eli and Laney both looked at me, signaling it was time to go. "No." I cried stubbornly.

"Well I guess it's just us" Larry stated, referring to us and the other current Anubis kids at the table, himself, Willow, Joy, Jerome and the little kids.

"Well I think I'm feeling like playing some Frisbee, Laney, Paige, c'mon!" Eli declared.

"In the dark?" Larry asked.

"Sure it's the best time!" Eli lied.

"Well I'll play!" Larry shouted excitedly.

"Oh but look, Dom has fallen asleep." Laney covered coolly, although he really was. I was impressed, _Nice save._

"Right, I'd better get my little man to bed." He chuckled, standing up. Laney and Eli sprinted for the door, pulling me behind them by my arms.

"I have had enough of this kidnapping business for one day!" I screeched once we were outside, I was able to slow them down by dragging my feet a lot more than I had with Seth.

"Can it Paige, you're fine." Eli grouched.

"Hey!..." I exclaimed.

Laney cut me off, "this is important Paige, besides, I think its kind of fun." She grinned at Eli. _Blech._

* * *

Patricia's POV

It was time for Sibuna to be reformed once again, I was hoping everyone made their exits smoothly and it didn't look too suspicious. "Eddie, I don't like being here in the dark." I whined, chilled by the constant rustling of leaves and other noises, I'd heard for the past five minutes.

He kissed my forehead. "You're okay." He soothed. "And look there comes Nina and…Alfie?"

"Where's Fabian?" I questioned.

"Don't ask." Nina told me.

"Ok…" I raised my eyebrows, my speech drifting off.

"That really was a good ploy Fabes." I heard Amber compliment in the distance.

"Since when do you use words like ploy?" Fabian teased. "Ow"

I saw her smack him as they approached. KT laughed.

"So what's so important that we had to meet _here_ at night?" Alfie protested.

"Well…" I began.

"Shhh." I thought I heard and we all whipped around, but saw nor heard anything else.

"Umm okay, well we think there's something going on at Anubis again." I admitted, I heard a few gasps. "Eddie and I think it has to do with Paige, Eli and Laney."

"No, you don't think…" Fabian added in disbelief.

"Yes," I stated bluntly.

Eddie finished for me, "It seems that Eli is the new Osirian, but we think the Chosen One is Laney." He peered at Nina guiltily for a split second.

"What about Paige?" Nina asked, nervously.

"We're not sure but she has this necklace…" I told them.

"The tyet." A voice interrupted, we all panicked.

"Duncan! What are you doing here?" An exasperated voice screamed.

"Show yourselves!" Eddie bellowed. Five heads popped up from behind the bushes, two were my children, along with Duncan, clearly, and also Laney and Adam. "How much did you hear?"

"All of it." Paige confessed.

"Enough," Duncan said, satisfied. "So…"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Eddie stopped them. "You all need to go back to the house and get ready for bed."

"But dad…" Paige begged.

"Mr. Miller, this obviously has to do with us, you have to tell us, because were the ones that have these weird powers or whatever and you need our help." Laney pointed out.

"Yeah I guess we do." Eddie acknowledged, despite my glare.

Duncan started again, "So if Laney and Eli are the so called Chosen One and Osirian that explains their weird shared visions."

"Yeah." Sibuna nodded.

"And we don't know what Paige is, but she's got the tyet, or the Isis Knot. For some reason Seth wanted it and saw her as the weak link, he thought he could get to her, so that's why he kidnapped her," the boy deduced, shocking us all. "Now Seth, we're not exactly sure about him anymore, and he's after some crowns."

"Hey that's my dad." Laney snapped, but was ignored.

"Why does he want things that people have on their teeth?" Amber asked, confused.

"Are you serious Amber?" I said, frustrated, everyone laughed, Amber looked a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I just…"

"Anyway," Duncan rejoined. "No not teeth crowns, I've been looking up Egyptian history and the only crowns I could find were the deshret and the hebjet that form the Pschent."

"English please" I responded.

"They're these white and red crowns sort of that are often seen on the god Atum, he's said to be the first god on Earth, so these crowns symbolize a lot of power…I just thought they were a myth." Duncan explained.

"So you're suggesting my dad wants to control the world?" Laney asked as if Duncan was crazy, no one dared to respond. "No."

"I'm not sure…" Duncan informed her.

"Hang on, the lady who gave you the necklace Paige, describe her, maybe she knows something." Eddie jumped in excitedly.

Paige hesitated, "Uhh maybe middle aged, she had reddish hair streaked with gray…timid, but adamant about the necklace…greenish-blue eyes maybe…"

"Harriet." Eddie uttered, without doubt as if everyone could've figured that out.

We all shrugged, some in uncertainty of who it was we were talking about, others acknowledging the possibility. "It's worth a try I guess, maybe she knows something." I agreed.

Six of us put our hands over our eyes. Eddie spoke, "Okay, well tomorrow then…Sibuna?"

"Sibuna." We chorused.

"Si-what?" Paige asked.

"Anubis spelled backwards, duh!" Amber replied. "It's our secret mystery club! Maybe we can initiate you tomorrow!"

"OOOOHHHH!" Paige and Laney cooed, intrigued.

_And Anubis couldn't have just been normal for once?_ I thought, rolling my eyes and following everyone out of the clearing, back towards the house.


	7. The Finder

**Hello lovely people! I'm finally back to writing this story now! Don't hate me, I know I promised an update yesterday, I've been super busy though. I'm sorry it's been forever since I've updated, I was gone on a family trip for like 4 days and I had this idea for a one-shot that I wanted to do. That takes place between Peddie's Prom Predicament and this, so check it out if you'd like, but just a warning, much more romance-y than this! Thanks so much guys, you're amazing! And ****_FNRutterHoa_****, your reviews are always greatly appreciated; I'm so glad you liked the chapter and it helped explain stuff more (and P.S. yes, I promise there will be more Fabina! Most likely in the next chapter though). So…I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, please R & R, I just want to know what you guys think!**

**Disclaimer: I just own the plot lines to my fanfics, I, sadly, do not own House of Anubis. I also do not own the rights to the song I reference.**

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Paige's POV

"Wake up you sleepy heads! Rub your eyes get out of bed!...Hmm, I don't know the other words, but GET UP GIRLIES!" Amber startled Laney and I as she waltzed in, originally singing to the tune of "Ding Dong! The Witch is Dead!" from the Wizard of Oz. She flung the curtains open when she forgot the words.

"Amber!" I groaned, still laying in bed and trying to shield my eyes from the sunlight.

"Oh get up!" she coaxed, hitting my arm, before walking over to shake Laney. "It is Sibuna initiation day ladies, now hustle up, be at breakfast in fifteen minutes, bring something important to you. We've got a mystery to solve!"

Evie and Gemma appeared in the doorway, just as Amber had stepped that way to walk out. "I knew it!" Evie said first, sharply.

"Knew what?" Amber, Laney and I played dumb.

"That you were up to something. Where did you guys go last night? And what's 'Sibuna'?" She replied coolly.

"Nothing is going on." I lied.

"Yeah," Laney chimed in, "what do you mean? We went to play Frisbee last night."

Gemma twirled a dark curl and stood with her leg popped to the side, while Evie stared blankly with her arms crossed, both unconvinced. "Wow guys, I really thought we were friends," Evie sighed.

"Yeah, I mean I got more information out of Duncan." Gemma added.

"He told you?!" Laney squeaked.

"No but you just did, now I know something weird is happening" Gemma smirked, high-fiving Evie. Laney's mouth hung open in horror. I looked to Amber for help, but she looked equally as unsure as Laney and I did.

"We want in too." Evie proposed.

"No… so far, this seems too risky, I'm not putting you guys in danger." I retorted forcefully.

"Well I guess the whole school will just have to find out how in love with Adam…" she taunted.

I cut her off, begging, "Please don't Evie."

"Aww you have a crush on Adam?! You two would be the cutest couple!" Amber fussed. Laney and Gemma giggled. Evie and I ignored the comment, busy with a full out stare down.

"I'm not giving in." I huffed, matching her stance.

"Well neither am I." she said.

"This is ridiculous you guys cannot…" Laney protested the girls ultimatum.

"We could help you know." Gemma interrupted. "I mean, I'm can just distract people with my beauty and Evie can…bore them to death with her speeches."

"Hey!" Evie defended.

Amber announced over everyone, "As a founding member of Sibuna, I veto the soon-to-be members' objections and allow for two additional members to join."

"Amber!" Laney and I shrieked together in disbelief.

"Tick tock, clearing in the woods in ten minutes." She ignored, sauntering out of the room.

* * *

Eddie's POV

After all the arguing finished, Amber held the Sibuna initiation, inducting seven new members, Laney, Paige, Eli, Duncan, and Adam, and Gemma and Evie against the will of most of the group.

"Now place your right hand over your eye and repeat after me…" Amber stated. "I, insert your name, being of sound mind and sound body promise to protect Anubis House and all of its secrets."

"I D-Ad-ma-vie El-ken-son Mill-ones being of sound mind and body promise to protect Anubis House and all of its secrets." The kids chorused back, their names getting jumbled together.

"Now please put your selected item into the fire," Amber ordered.

I heard a few "but"s, a few just winced and obliged, others closed their eyes to avoid watching their favorite keepsake burn.

Amber then looked to Nina, the rest of us waited, confused, "Nina…please."

Nina took out the locket, I'd forgotten she still had that. She dropped it around a puzzled Laney's neck, "From one Chosen One to the next." Laney smiled but still looked slightly lost.

"So what exactly does being the Chosen One…" Laney began.

Alfie quickly turned to me essentially shouting to redirect the conversation, "So buddy, ready to go find Harriet?"

"Alfie!" Patricia shushed him, punching his arm, he slightly grimaced in pain.

"What do you mean?" I asked, laughing confusedly.

Patricia fiddled with the bracelet on her wrist before looking at me and confessing. "Well…honey…Sibuna thought that since you figured out it might have been Harriet that got Paige involved…that maybe you should be the one to go talk to her."

"As much as I appreciate your confidence in my abilities," I stated with a sarcastic tone, "…I have no idea where I should even start." I turned away, slightly annoyed at Sibuna and suddenly I had an epiphany.

I took off running. "I'll be back eventually!" I bellowed to everyone behind me.

"Whoa where are you going?" Patricia yelled.

"Somebody tell me what being the Chosen One means, I'm tired of being ignored!" I heard Laney demand. I grimaced as I continued to move away, wondering who was going to be the lucky one dealing with that.

* * *

I got out of my car, headed to the first place I could think of for finding Harriet, the Lakehouse Clinic. She had been a patient there before and I was hoping someone there might still know something about her.

I found my way to the main office, two receptionists looked up at me. "Hi! I'm uhh looking for some information on an old patient…a Harriet Denby," I explained.

One of the women stood up and I immediately recognized her. "Harriet!" I exclaimed.

"Ahh!" She squealed, trying to sneak past me, out the door, I moved in front of her, blocking it.

"Oh Harriet you're acting more like one of the patients than the patients!" The other receptionist joked.

"Listen to me Harriet…you know why I'm here…I need your help," I demanded.

She shook her head no, looking at the ground and bobbed to the left. I grabbed her arm, "Please." I begged.

* * *

"Paige is the Finder" Harriet finally spoke. We'd moved our conversation to the patient common room. Harriet thought we would go unnoticed here, as patients watched T.V. and played cards; I'd discovered she had returned here after being in Egypt. After Robert died, she wanted to remain close and, in a way, still protect him.

"So is she more like the Osirian or the Chosen One?…or…" I asked.

"Well neither…" she clarified. "There's never actually been one before , it's theory. She doesn't have a protector like the Chosen One…The Isis Knot, it's not only important for the mystery purposes, it's meant to protect her, I believe it's like the other locket. It should open things, but it's Isis' way of mothering, she is sheltering your daughter too."

"Oh…" I muttered, unsure of what else to say.

"And she doesn't seem to get the visions, but she…she's supposed to be able to sense things."

"Sense things?" I questioned, it sounded ridiculous.

"Yes, I can't really tell you, it's just something we can't understand, it's a feeling about people or things that she can apparently have," she told me.

I nodded my head, I guess it wasn't much crazier than being the Osirian, I just wish my kids didn't have to deal with it all. "And Laney and Eli, Chosen One and Osirian, right?" I wanted to confirm my notions.

She nodded too. "And Seth…" she started.

"So you knew! All this time you knew!" I tried not to get angry.

"Eddie, yes, but I couldn't just tell you…" she said. "No one knew if their destiny would come true.

I breathed out calming down. "I guess not…so Seth, clearly he's not Laney's dad."

"You knew that already," she verified. "I've said too much, you just need to know that he is after the crowns, _you_ need to find out why he wants them. I've got to get back to work."

"But Harriet…wait…" I objected.

"I'm sorry Eddie, you'll have to come back," she advised, walking away.

_It's more than we knew before._ I considered before thanking her and leaving as she requested.

* * *

Patricia's POV

We were all shocked to see Eddie return to Anubis so soon, and even more so to hear that he'd found Harriet. He informed us of the affirmations she'd made and of Paige's importance in all of this.

"Well at least Eli can't keep calling me the Kidnapped Sidekick anymore," Paige was the first to poke fun, I think partially out of fear.

"Oh don't worry I still will." He smirked, looking just like his father. Everyone laughed.

"So any inclinations Paige?" I asked her, she looked at me like I had ten heads, but then tried to concentrate.

We huddled around the kitchen table, waiting for Paige to say anything, until Jerome entered, it fell silent. "So what is this like the Scooby gang all over again?"

"What are you talking about buddy?! We're just all having a little chat." Alfie lied.

"Uhh Jerome, I think Joy is looking for you!" Paige piped up. Sure enough, we heard Joy calling "Jerome! Jer-ooo-ome!" from upstairs.

I'm sure my eyes glittered in amazement. "It worked!" I whispered excitedly. Paige smiled, nervous but proud.

"So now we need to find Seth," Nina suggested.

Most of us shook our heads in agreement, except Laney. "But my dad, I don't think he's…" she disputed.

"Your dad. Laney he is not who you think, trust me we've been fooled before," Fabian finished, Nina's face paled. _If only he knew_.

"I think were going to need more time than… today, to sort everything out," I mentioned.

"Patricia's right," Nina and Amber agreed.

"I believe I can help with that," Eddie reminded us, raising his eyebrow, cockily. "I am the principal's son."

**Hopefully you guys liked this chapter, I really want to update again soon and start some more action. Look forward to finding out who Laney's dad really is. What about Fabina and Laney? How will the new Sibunas do under pressure? Can Adam really be trusted with all of this information?**


	8. The Set-Up

**Well first let me say that I hope my fellow American readers had a happy Fourth of July! I also hope that you will enjoy this next chapter, there's more Fabina and more mystery! I must say, that this was one of my first ideas for the mystery part of the story, so I'm kind of excited for this chapter. It seems like you guys were reading the last chapter, but I really wish more of you would tell me what you think. You still rock for being kind enough to read my stories at all, though! ****_FNRutterHoa_****, as always, thank you so much for reviewing, I'm looking forward to your response to the Fabina progress and I'm really glad you liked the last chapter so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, or anything else i reference, just my storylines and OCs!**

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Eddie's POV

"A week? You're joking right?" Alfie groaned. I had just told Sibuna that I convinced my dad to let us all stay for a week. I lured him into thinking it was just because we were all having a great time being back at Anubis and all together and blah blah blah.

"Eddie, it took us months to solve the other mysteries before." Fabian added, frustrated.

"And what was your plan?" I snapped. "Was I just supposed to say 'Dad, could this reunion last for the whole term?'"

"It could've worked." Amber approved. Everyone else looked away or shifted awkwardly.

Eli broke the silence. "I guess we'll just have to work fast then right?"

"Yeah, I suppose," Patricia said looking at Eli, then moved behind me and draped her arms around my shoulders. "Today is still Sunday, we have a whole week exactly, we're all here to help and we will do the best that we can."

I nodded and bent my head down to kiss her hand, she had this way of calming me like no one else could. But still, I thought, _what if our best isn't good enough, we don't even know what happens if we don't figure this out._

Despite my anxiety, I pulled through enough to lead the team. "So what's the plan?" I asked.

* * *

Paige's POV

Adam stood in the entry hall texting. _Again! _I wondered. In the time that I've known him, he hasn't been the type that's deeply attached to his phone, but these past few days, I couldn't help but notice how much he'd been using it.

"Who ya textin'?" I asked in a sing song voice.

He whipped his head around, must not realizing I was there before, and frantically shoved his phone in his pocket. "Wha…no…you scared me…I'm not…no one…" he stuttered, flustered. His odd reaction was impossible to ignore.

"Adam if something's going on…" I started.

"Ready guys?" Laney interrupted, sighing anxiously.

Adam and I distanced ourselves from each other a bit. "Not really," I admitted as I moved. "I don't think we have much of a choice though."

Laney shrugged. "So where's Eli?"

"Right here!" he muttered walking out of his room.

"Okay…" Laney said. "So now we just need the adults."

* * *

Laney's POV

I didn't really think that my dad, I guess if he was even my dad, would have fallen for the idea of meeting in the woods. I told him I wanted to talk about the Paige situation and to see if he knew anything about it; honestly, I did, but more because I still wasn't sure that I wanted to believe he'd kidnapped my best friend, not because Sibuna somehow thought it would help us.

I stood alone in the clearing, waiting. Sibuna hid close behind me in the bushes. I felt surrounded, though still unprotected, scared that my dad wasn't the person I knew anymore.

"He's coming, I can feel it." Paige whispered, saving me from drowning in my thoughts. Then there he was, headed towards me from the other side of the field.

"Hey kiddo, this is kind of a weird place to say goodbye, don't you think?" He asked lightly, trying to ease the tension by bringing up the end of parents weekend.

"Umm no not really…" I disagreed, "it's sort of peaceful, away from everyone."

He shrugged. "So listen, babydoll, I need you to help me with something…"

I felt my blood run cold, I didn't know what to say to that, I did know the pet nicknames he kept using made me feel uneasy. "Does it have something to do with Paige?" I finally managed.

"You were serious about that?" he spat, becoming angered. "I'd hoped you would trust what your old man has told you and not the unrealistic tragedy of an insolent-litt-le-girl."

I crept backward slowly as he lunged for me. "D-D-Dad?" I sputtered.

"Dad?" he mimicked in a high pitch voice, before letting his voice drop back to its stern tone, "Marlena Elise you will come with me."

"No." I refused nervously, I took one more step and fell flat onto my back.

I winced as he grabbed a hold of my ankle. "Oh really?...No?" he questioned, sinisterly, reaching for my other foot.

"Don't touch her!" Nina screamed, jumping out from her hiding spot and diving over me.

When her arm touched my hand, thunder clapped loudly and the sky turned a deep red, as high winds began to blow. The man who I no longer thought to be my father vanished. Further out in the field stood a figure with some type of animal head. It was almost as if our touch had transformed him.

"Set!" I heard a couple of people gasp behind me. My body shook as a booming cackle echoed in response.

"Very perceptive," the laughing voice roared, I realized the figure was talking. "I am Set, the greatest god in all of Egypt! I have returned and I will earn my chance to rule! Chosen One, you will find me the crowns, or you will find yourself dead…just like your mother."

The evil laughing began once more and faded, as the winds slowed and the sky returned to the fuchsia and orange of sunset.

There was no way to respond to that. I darted away from everyone towards the House, in shock, my tears forced to dry as fast as they fell.

* * *

Nina's POV

All who hadn't already, stood up from their hiding spot, everyone looking dazed. "Whoa!" KT exclaimed, breathlessly.

"Nina what was that?!...Some kind of Harry Potter moment?" Eddie asked, disturbed. The others looked at him puzzlingly; I hoped none of them had recognized it as a reference to Lily's love for her son overpowering Voldemort's evil, as I had. Patricia elbowed him in the side.

I ignored Eddie and the others, nothing else mattered, except Laney, so I took off after her.

* * *

She was already a crumpled heap on her bed, sobbing, when I discovered her. I rushed over to her, "It's okay." I soothed rubbing her back.

She twitched at my touch, but upon realizing it was me, buried her head in my lap. I stroked her hair, letting her cry there until she stopped. It must've been at least an hour and a half. "Thank you…" she whimpered, sitting up on her knees, "…I'm sorry, I…"

"Don't…please…please don't be sorry." I interrupted, speaking softly. She hugged me, I don't know how we had become so close after the initial awkwardness, but she was my daughter and I didn't want to let go.

"I should've known," she said, I could feel her chin quivering on my shoulder. "She hasn't called me in a week."

I realized she meant her other mom, the only one she knows she has. "But today you said…" I replied.

"She's been texting me, but it must've been him. Oh I'm so stupid…" she explained, discouraged and sad.

"No, you're not stupid!" I told her. "Laney, we didn't know…"

"I just…it's not like her…and him…how did I not know?…why didn't I listen to Paige more?" she rambled.

"Shh," I hushed her gently, and pulled her away from me to look her in the eyes. "Listen to me…you didn't do anything wrong…this is not your fault."

She nodded, but looked ready to burst into tears again. I couldn't help but notice her resemblance to me, other than the color of her hair, which unmistakably matched Fabian's, and her eyes, the perfect blend of both his and mine. Even with splotchy, tear-streaked cheeks and a pink nose, she was beautiful, she was _my_ baby girl.

"How about some tea?" I offered. To my surprise, she nodded pleadingly. "Okay, I'll be back in a bit."

"Can you tell Paige she can come up here if she wants?" Laney requested.

"Of course," I obliged.

* * *

Paige was waiting patiently at the bottom of the stairs, most likely per Patricia's request. She was quite worried and delighted that I had allowed her to go check on her best friend.

As I finished making the tea, I saw that the common room had been cleared out, but I was startled when I saw Fabian come through the door. "Fabian…hi…I…uhhh…just makin some tea." I stammered.

"Yeah, I see that." He stated, pointing to the tea kettle.

"Right, so listen I'm sorry but…" I started.

"I just…" he cut me off, "I wanted to say that I don't know exactly what happened there tonight, but you were amazing."

I contemplated accepting the complement, but couldn't and instead I crumbled. "No Fabian, this plan that I thought of almost got that child," _our daughter_, I wanted so badly to add, "…I don't even know…kidnapped…killed…"

"But you saved her Nina!" he reassured, smiling. When his hand touched mine, I felt a rush of tingles pass over my skin, I still felt it between us. His smile faded, I wondered if he'd gotten the same feeling, but he continued, "plus now, we know even more."

"Yeah maybe we do, I just hate having any of these kids be in any kind of danger," I explained, pouring two cups of tea. "Do you want any? I better get this to Laney."

"No that's okay thanks." He replied, sounding a bit discouraged. "…but Nina, I know what you mean, kind of like always, though, the danger seems to get thrust upon us."

"In a way, I think you're right," I agreed, ironically, letting out a short sigh of a laugh. "All right, well good night."

"Night," he grinned. "…uhh Nina, wait…I…like your shirt."

"Thanks," I nodded and pursed my lips into a straight line, as I leaned against the door to open it. While I walked up the stairs, all I could think about was how bad I wanted to run back in there, kiss him, tell him we were wrong because I've missed him since the second we broke up, and most of all tell him about Laney, Kristen Marlena Elise.

* * *

Paige lay in bed asleep when I returned to the room she shared with Laney. "Thank you, maybe it'll help me sleep." Laney expressed, slightly hoarse, but sincerely.

"Anytime." I smiled back.

"I haven't forgotten you know…" she told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"The first thing you said to me…" she enlightened me, I bit half of my bottom lip in embarrassment. "How did you know the whole time? That he wasn't my dad?"

"Well I don't know many Laneys and your dad…is a friend," I said, mostly truthfully.

"Maybe you can tell me about him some time," she requested.

"Yeah maybe," I agreed, my lips barely curving into a smile, wanting to tell her everything right then, but instead, I turned around taking my thoughts and tea to my bed downstairs.

**Ta-da! Lots going on in this chapter. It would really mean a lot if you guys told me what you liked or if you'd like to read more of something, or if it's terrible, I really try to take that into consideration. So I hoped you guys liked it! Definitely more Fabina and mystery to come. I'm wondering if any of you guys caught the Seth/Set word play-off and if adding Laney's POV seemed okay? Also, more to come with the whole Adam and his choice between good or bad and I'm trying not to forget about the rest of the Anubis families, Jeroy will for sure be included in upcoming chapters. And finally, if you like romance, I would appreciate you checking out my possible new story and giving me feedback or responding to my survey! Thanks a million! XOXO! **


	9. Déjà Vu

**Well, I'm quite happy because I finally decided to put up cover photos for all of my stories. I'm a dork for being excited about stuff like that, but oh well, that's just how I am! ****_FNRutterHoa _****thank you so much for your review, I'm so glad this made you smile and I hope you like what happens with Fabina coming up. I haven't worked out exactly when Nina will tell Fabian or Laney the truth, but I'm excited about that too! I hope that all of you lovelies will enjoy the chapter, I really appreciate you taking the time to read my work:)**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own House of Anubis or any of the other songs, stories, etc. that I mention(ed), I only own my storylines and OCs.**

******Cover photo credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Nina's POV

The party was over and everyone was getting ready for bed. I returned to my room only to see a note on my pillow. _Meet me in the attic at midnight. Love, Fabian._It read in his all caps scribble

"Goodnight Nina! I'll miss you, you know." Amber told me.

"Night Ambs. I'll miss you too." I replied smiling, and going over to give her a hug. I knew I wouldn't be sleeping though.

At midnight I crept up to the attic, picking the lock and making sure no one was following. My green eyes met Fabian's blue ones, he smiled widely, I grinned back.

"Dessert anyone?" he asked, I finally noticed the blanket spread out on the floor. The dim lantern style lights I thought I recognized from the party hung from the ceiling, setting a romantic mood. Two ice cream sundaes sat across from each other on the plush tan blanket. Mine topped with chocolate syrup, whipped cream, sprinkles and a cherry. Fabian's was almost identical, but I noticed Oreo cookie crumbles on his, as well.

"That sounds perfect," I said with a curtsey, before taking my spot next to Fabian and kissing his cheek, then moving my ice cream in front of me. "Thank you."

"Anything for you… my Chosen One," he cooed, making me blush.

I was the first to take a bite of my sundae, making sure to twirl the spoon on my tongue flirtily. Fabian followed my lead. As he put the first spoonful of his sundae in his mouth, I hit his hand, getting whipped cream on his lip. "I think you've got something there." I teased.

"What? where?" he mocked surprise.

"Right there," I said, leaning in to kiss him.

As I pulled away, Fabian exclaimed, "Oh no now you've got it on you!" he chuckled and planted his lips on mine again. I felt him lick my lip, I think it was meant to get the whipped cream off, but I took it as a signal for more and pressed my tongue against his, forcing his tongue back into his mouth with mine.

I soon felt Fabian's hand move up my back, under my shirt, it was something I wasn't sure he would ever have the guts to do. It sent a shiver up my spine.

I moved closer to him, actually sitting on his lap. My hands held his face and I began kissing him more deeply, more passionately. I pulled away only to tell him, "I love you, Fabian."

"I love you too, Nina," he told me, smiling. And we resumed kissing.

I felt him unhook my bra, my pajama top still on, before his lips brushed my cheek and moved down to my neck. Even my shock at Fabian's actions, good but so unlike him, couldn't stop me, I was like putty in his hands.

I lifted his shirt over his head and he wrapped his hands around my waist. Fabian let himself fall backwards onto the ground. I, over top of him, but still sitting up, pulled my own shirt off and watching it flutter to the ground, feeling my bra straps slide all the way down my arms.

I watched Fabian's eyes trace the curves of my body as I did the same to him, then bent over at the waist, letting my lips caress his once again, our skin touching. I slipped off my shorts, moving from my position on top to beside Fabian, he also finished undressing himself and smashed his lips back against mine.

I bolted straight up, realizing I was alone in a cot in the common room, my romance with Fabian was only the reoccurrence of a memory in my dreams.

* * *

Laney's POV

The room quieted when I walked in for breakfast. After last night, everyone, besides Nina and those not in Sibuna, avoided saying the wrong thing by saying nothing at all.

I sat down between Nina and Paige. Nina half-smiled at me and touched my shoulder asking, "How did you sleep?"

Sibuna looked away, the other adults may have been slightly confused, but didn't pay too much attention, while Dominic and Sadie, too young to care about anything, continued playing with their food. "Fine," I finally decided was an ample response. I couldn't help but notice how tired Nina looked today as well.

The rest of breakfast was mostly silent. Someone could've cut the tension with a knife.

Eli grabbed me by the arm and pulled me into the empty entry hall after breakfast. "Sibuna meeting after school in the common room," he informed me.

"Eli I don't think…" I hesitated.

He put my hand in his, "…Laney, we need you…"

"I'm not ready Eli…after last night…" I stayed adamant, trying not to cry.

"We have six days Laney…" he protested, "and I'm not losing you."

I pursed my lips and nodded. I didn't want anyone else put in harms way because of whatever this was that Set had caused.

Throughout the school day, I struggled to focus. The events of last night continued to replay in my head and I wondered where my dad had gone so far wrong and how I'd missed it. I still couldn't believe he'd killed my mom. Memories of my good times with her started getting jumbled up with all the bad ones of dad, making my day all the more miserable. I just wanted to go home and cry, but instead I had to be strong for everyone else.

* * *

Eli's POV

I wanted to be there for Laney, I knew she was having a really hard time today, but I also knew that we had to find these so called crowns because she wasn't like any other girl I'd ever met, I wasn't letting her get away. If I really was the Osirian, it was my job to protect her and I would.

I walked home with Adam, Duncan and Sam because we couldn't find the girls and assumed they'd left without us. When we returned from class, the house seemed strangely empty for the amount of people still here. At least parents weekend was over though, so there were a few less adults around.

The four of us walked into the kitchen to make a snack and my 'aunt' Joy was in there. "Hungry?" I asked, motioning to the giant plate of food she was carrying.

"Hey, you try being pregnant, then you tell me about it," she defended before walking out.

We laughed and went to the fridge. I felt my phone vibrate, so I pulled it out. I'd gotten a text from Paige; **You, Adam, Duncan. My room. ** It read.

"On second thought, I'll just eat later," I excused myself, then looked at Adam and Duncan, tipping my head towards the door, "Adam? Duncan?"

"Yeah I'm fine too actually," Duncan got the hint.

"Hey wait, I'm hungry…Oh…" Adam trailed off, eventually understanding.

"Oh what?" Sam called after us as we left him in the kitchen, I led the other two up the stairs.

All of Sibuna was crammed into the small room, they'd clearly begun the meeting without us. "It took you long enough" Paige snapped.

"Paige you texted me two minutes ago," I argued.

"Enough," Fabian interrupted. "Duncan what do you know about the crowns?"

"I've told you all that I know." Duncan told them regrettably.

"Okay, that's about all I've been able to find today too, I just thought we should ask again" Fabian reassured.

"So what we think right now is that they're these two crowns?" my mom asked, we all nodded. "The crowns of Atun?"

"Atum," Fabian and Duncan corrected.

"Whatever," she ignored them. "There's a red one and a white one? They represent the rich and the poor? We need them both and they come together to make one?"

"And Set wants them." Amber added.

"He says he's going to rule over everyone," Laney mentioned, sadly.

"Right, so what else?" my dad asked excitedly, the two main sources of information, Fabian and Duncan looked at each other, hoping for something else, but neither came up with anything and both shrugged.

"Okay…" KT mumbled, everyone else remained silent. "Well…I mean we could always consult someone else…"

"Robert! KT you're a genius!" Dad shouted, then ran out of the room.

"The secret room right?" Fabian asked.

"What secret room?" Nina and all of us kids wondered.

"Oh yeah! I forgot you don't know about that! C'mon!" KT exclaimed everyone following behind.

* * *

There actually was such thing as a secret room. It was underneath the coat closet and we were standing in it. The voice and Robert Frobisher Smythe mannequin that greeted us managed to startle all of us at first. After it stopped, Laney, Paige, Adam, Evie, Gemma, and I just stood here. Duncan, upon learning it had Frobisher Smythe's stuff in it, became all the more excited to look with the adults.

They sifted through piles of old documents and diagrams, Amber mostly just looked for things that interested her. "I would never be caught dead in that!" She snarled in disgust and threw it backwards, hitting Nina.

"Ow Amber!...hey wait, look at this…" Nina responded, everyone went to gather around.

"The sekhemti…" Fabian read.

"See it looks like some sort of hat and Robert has it labeled as red and white…" Nina explained. "Amber you did it!"

"Aww I am still the brains of Sibuna!" the blonde squealed, we all laughed.

"Okay let's take this, we'll see what else we can find from it, maybe we've just been using the wrong name," Fabian insisted.

"Good idea…Sibuna?" Nina prompted.

"Sibuna!" We all replied.

"I think we should probably get out of here soon," KT reminded.

"Yeah, that's probably true," Alfie agreed, eager not to be in the creepy room anymore.

KT climbed up the ladder first. "Mommy what are you doing?" a little voice asked, I guessed it was Dominic.

"Nothing…" she told him, panicking. "Umm…mommy was just…playing hide-n-go-seek."

"Oh I want to play!" he requested, eagerly.

"How about after dinner," she offered, I heard the closet door close, so I assumed that meant the coast was clear. Sibuna filed out and moved to the entry hall.

Duncan and I decided to go back to our room to wash up before dinner. "That was a close call for Sibuna," I said to Duncan as we walked through our door.

"What's Sibuna?" A voice asked, I turned, realizing it was Samuel. _Oh no_. I thought, mortified that I'd just opened my big mouth.

**So I hoped you guys liked this chapter, not as much mystery and kind of short, I know, but hopefully there's more to come soon! I'm thinking the next chapter is mainly going to focus on the mystery, but suggestions are more than welcome! Thanks so much readers!**


	10. What Now?

**Thank you wonderful readers for continuing to read my work! I was especially delighted to see that ****_m-bear13,_****_luvme123, _****and ****_RoseWeasley929 _****started following this fic and ****_Icebreeze Of Thunderclan_**** favorited it, so thanks guys because that really means a lot:) ****_FNRutterHoa _****I just have to say again that as basically the only person who has consistently reviewed, your reviews are always greatly appreciated and make me even more excited to write! I think I actually laughed out loud when I read the last one; tsk tsk Nina! It was supposed to be sort of romantic and play into the whole missing Fabian, then obviously wanting to tell him about Laney, because that memory was supposed to be of ****_THE _****night, if you get what I mean? So I hope that kind of came across too? ****_Risa/_****Risacf110 I was so excited to see all of your nice reviews! All of your support and compliments made my day! I am so glad you like this story and my other ones! From the first review, I was a little confused about whose kids you wanted to go to the school, because Peddie and Fabina are the only ones that have kids old enough, to go there, if you would clarify that I'd be glad to see if I could incorporate that. From your other reviews, you definitely are not being pushy! I love writing and I'm doing the best I can to update quickly. You will just have to wait and see about Adam, but I hope chapter 9 satisfied your Fabina romance craving, more will come with their relationship. I am definitely doing my best to save some OMG moments, so we shall see if they actually work out that way? And as much as I would like to listen, I don't have the heart to mess up the Walfie marriage or Amber's engagement, so no plans for that at the moment. Thank you so much again for all of your kindness and suggestions; Mwah back at ya! I hope all of you will like this next chapter and thank you again, I'm so fortunate to have amazing readers like you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my stories and OCs, I do not own House of Anubis or any other things I may mention. **

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Patricia's POV

I tried to keep up my positive façade in front of Sibuna, especially for the kids, but in reality, I was struggling with my worry. At the rate we were going, there was no way we were solving this by the end of the week. The grave consequences for Laney seemed bad enough, but I didn't even know what would happen to my twins and I was scared to find out.

I still sat next to Eddie in our makeshift bed, deep in thought, most everyone was already awake and getting ready for the day.

"Patricia?...Yacker did you hear me?" Eddie tried to get my attention, my mind must've wandered when he started talking about other unimportant things.

"No…I'm sorry…I didn't…" I told him. "It's just…"

"I know…" he agreed, "but remember what you told me, too…just don't stress so much…"

"I can't help it!" I fussed, frustrated.

He lifted my head, so I could look into his eyes, and stroked my cheek with his thumb. "Just take a deep breath," he urged, comfortingly. I did. "Why don't you call Evan and Peyton?"

"Oh my god I'm a terrible mother!" I shrieked, realizing how long it had been since I'd talked to my two youngest children.

"Stop, your not. You've just been busy trying to save these other kiddos," Eddie reassured. "Oh and when you're done, don't forget to ask Fabian about researching today."

I nodded my head, recognizing that the more I knew, the better I felt, so letting Fabian nerd his way into finding information was a good start. But first, I was getting my chance to talk to my helper and my little peanut, two people who weren't involved in solving an ancient Egyptian mystery and who were still innocent to the evil in the world.

* * *

Nina's POV

I walked into the common room, planning to read a book, but I found Fabian sitting on the couch with his laptop, his concentration was almost unbreakable. Being here has made me realize that my feelings never changed, I still find his nerdiness adorable, I still got lost in his navy blue eyes, I still miss him, and I think I still love him. I need to know if he feels the same way and tell him about Laney, but I just don't know where to start. "What'cha doin'?" I finally asked taking a seat beside him.

"I'm searching for information on…" he trailed off, "umm…the…Nina look here it is!"

"There's what?!" I screeched.

"The sekhemti, the Pschent! We were calling it the wrong name the whole time!" he replied, giddily. He was like a little kid on Christmas morning. "Look, look, look…the sekhemti also called the Pschent in more modern times…okay so we weren't wrong…it's a double crown, made up of the White Hedjet Crown of Upper Egypt and the Red Deshret Crown of Lower Egypt…sometimes features a cobra and a vulture or two cobras."

"Okay, what about the power?" I wondered.

He scanned the screen, his eyes darting back and forth over the words. "Pharaohs are often depicted wearing the Pschent because it is a representation of their power over all of Egypt. Look though…there are no known surviving Pschents…"

"When did that ever stop Robert before?" I retorted.

"Well I guess that's true," he agreed.

"Fabian you did it!" I squealed and pecked him on the cheek without thinking. _Oops._ He looked stunned, "Fabian, I'm sorry…"

"…Don't be sorry," he told me, slightly hesitantly or almost irritably, then softened his tone as he spoke again. "I couldn't have found it without you…"

I blushed. "Yes you could've…you always do, all I did was come sit next to you and ask questions," I dodged the compliment.

"Well I found it when you came," he persisted.

"Fine I helped then!" I laughed, getting him to smile too. "Fabian…I missed this…"

"You missed having to go on some dangerous quest looking for an unknown Egyptian artifact that some evil person is after?" he asked me, as if it were the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard.

"Yes…because it was always with you," I just came out and said, turning to look into his eyes, he stared back.

He cleared his throat nervously before responding. "I suppose I missed that too," he said, then looked away. "Umm so back to this…we saw something about Atum wearing these before, right?"

"Yeah," I replied, curtly, wishing I hadn't ruined the moment by saying too much, but at the same time wanting to just reach over and kiss him.

"Okay so Atum was the god of creation, he created himself from primordial waters and is said to have created several other gods." Fabian read.

"Fabian, you don't think that Set just wants to be like a pharaoh do you? If you're saying what I think you're saying…he wants to recreate the world," I deduced.

"What I know for sure is that we need to figure out how to stop him," Fabian decided, and I nodded in agreement.

* * *

Eli's POV

As I sat in history, I felt one of my day-mares, as dad liked to call them, coming on. I looked over at Laney who clasped her locket in her hand, I knew that meant the house was telling her something too. My actual vision blurred as the image in my mind became clear. I heard myself yelling "Paige! Paige!" as I ran down a dark, cob web covered hall, Laney following. I saw a glowing light from one of the doorways and raced towards it. My sight went dark, but upon hearing "Now as Prime Minister, Winston Churchill…" I knew I had returned, to reality.

"Mr. McQuillen, I'd like to go to the nurse I'm not feeling well," I lied, needing an excuse to leave class.

"I'll walk him down, just in case he gets sick or something." Laney played along.

"Yes go, quickly, please," Mr. McQuillen.

"I don't feel so great either Mr. McQuillen." Paige piped up next.

"Me either," other voices chorused.

"There must be something in the water at Anubis!" I heard Mr. McQuillen joke sarcastically, but worriedly.

Soon the other Sibuna members joined Laney and I in the hallway. "What's up?" Evie asked.

"It was a vision," I explained.

"Hey you guys aren't sick." Sam exclaimed, as he stumbled into the hallway too. We dodged his Sibuna questions before by telling him that Sibuna was the name we'd given to the Anubis Frisbee team we'd formed.

"Neither are you," Gemma snapped.

"No but you guys missed my fake barfing, it was epic," he bragged. "Besides, I wasn't going to be the only one not ditching."

Most of us looked away or grimaced, but Evie, of course giggled, we all knew she was secretly into Sam, except him of course. "So that's why you usually keep your mouth shut?" Gemma muttered under her breath, Evie elbowed her.

"Sam we're not ditching," I told him.

"Then what are you doing?" he wondered.

"We're sick…*cough* *cough*" Paige faked.

"Yeah so sick…" Adam supported, pretending to double over in pain from a stomachache.

"Okay, we'll do this the hard way then…oh Mr. McQuillen," he called, headed back towards the classroom.

"No!" Laney panicked jumping in front of him.

"That's what I thought," he smirked. "I want in…that's all I want."

"Oh why not!" Evie blurted.

"Evie you're not in charge here," Laney scolded.

"And you are?" she retorted.

"More than you, I'm the Ch…" Laney started.

"Fine," I agreed, interrupting Laney and looking at Samuel, who had been sneering at me.

"Eli!" Laney protested.

"Shh! We've got to go before we get caught." I urged, leading everyone as we crept through the halls.

"Man I couldn't have picked a better day to skip school to play Frisbee! Mr. McQuillen was McKillin' me today if you know what I mean," Sam tried to joke.

"Oh dear god you did not just say that," Gemma said, horrified.

"That's not really what Sibuna is, Sam…" Duncan began explaining, I just rolled my eyes, already regretting my decision.

* * *

I described the vision when we got back to Anubis, there wasn't as much of a fight against Sam becoming a member as I thought. "Describe the place again," Dad pressed.

"Dark green, worn wall paper, all dark, cobwebs, maybe a house?" I offered.

"It has to be the gate house…I mean no one's lived there since Denby, maybe they changed the wall paper? Okay, just c'mon we'll try this…" he mused, taking mom's hand and guided us to the place, he believed I was talking about.

I listened to dad's advice and let the house tell me the code for the padlock. I still didn't understand how all this Osirian stuff worked, but it really was cool.

"I still hate this place," Alfie shivered, as we walked through the door.

"And I will not go in the tank room!" Amber protested. "Never again!"

"You didn't even become a sinner, Amber!" mom told her.

"Well you talk to me when you get locked in a room with a man in a tank…" she argued.

"What are you guys even talking about?" I asked.

"Enough!" Dad yelled. "Eli does this look familiar?"

"It's old and weird and all, but no," I sighed. "Paige do you…Paige?"

I peered around and realized she wasn't here. "The door's open, she must've gone somewhere," Duncan decided.

I tried to push away the thought that wanted me to envision her being dragged away by Seth again and bolted out the door.

**So will Nina and Fabian ever get over themselves enough to become Fabina again? Does Sam have alterior motives, or is he just feeling left out? Patricia can stay strong, right? Any ideas on the real place Sibuna needs to be? Now what happened to Paige? I hope you liked, it was bad and kind of short, i know:( Mostlikely more to come on Tuesday!**


	11. It Doesn't Make Sense

**First I must thank ****_Emmy123pink_**** who added me as a favorite author; that made me feel so great, so thank you very very much! ****_leo valdez_****15 I must also apologize to you because I never thanked you for following me before either. Thank you so much it means a lot! ****_FNRutterHoa_****, thank you, I'm so glad you liked chapter 10, I agree that Nina just needs to take charge;) ! ****_Risacf110, _****I really appreciate your suggestions, I actually have several of the things you mentioned in the works already and I'm planning for them to happen coming up in the story. I would love to get in contact and help you, my biggest suggestion would be that you actually create a account, because that way you could have your own page to share your stories (which I'd be quite excited to read!) and we could Private Message about your suggestions for the story, that way maybe I could tell you what I have planned already too! Plus it seems like you already have a perfect username picked out:) And thanks again for thinking so highly of me as a writer, I don't know how to say enough how much the support means.**

**I am also quite excited because I figured out an idea for one-shot day…finally:) If you write and haven't heard of this and are interested, PM me and I'll get you some more info and let the person who invited me that you'd like to write for one-shot day! Sorry for all my babbling and that I took so long to update, I hope you awesome people like the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own House of Anubis or any other things I mention, I only own my fanfics and their plot lines and my OCs. **

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Laney's POV

Eli raced out of the door of the gatehouse, everyone chased after him, then scattered outside looking for some trace of Paige.

"Eli we're going to find her," I promised, taking his hand.

"But if Set has her, we don't know what he'll do this time," he panicked. "I'm only mean to her because I can be, but she's still my sister…I don't want her to die."

"Calm down, remember the vision? She's not going to die," I tried.

"The vision didn't end clearly, Laney. We don't know," he snapped.

"We found her last time though right, even if Set has her, we can still find her," I soothed.

"Adam found her last time Laney and he followed her! No one even knows which way she went!" he yelled.

I pulled him into a hug and whispered, "I just have this feeling that she's fine."

"Okay," he said, believing me. I felt his upper body release it's tension as he hugged me back. I really was meaning to be a good friend here, but I felt butterflies in my stomach with him around, I think I really might be falling for him.

"It's her bracelet!" Adam yelled from behind me. I quickly took a chance and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"C'mon!" I shrieked, pulling him behind me. He seemed stunned, but I couldn't tell whether it was out of shock from the bracelet or from me, at the moment I didn't care all that much though.

* * *

Paige's POV

I know I should've told them when I left, but I just felt like I needed to go and everyone else seemed all in a frenzy about being at the gatehouse either again or for the first time or because it wasn't the right place. I just got annoyed and was tired of causing a commotion with my, typically mystery-related feelings. They'll find me eventually, I left them a trail of my stuff leading them here. A bracelet, a keychain, anything I could find in my pockets.

I walked through the woods away from the gatehouse. As I headed back towards Anubis, I could tell that didn't seem like the way I was supposed to go, so I veered to my right, leaving a shoe behind. I soon came upon what seemed like an old house of some kind, it looked rundown now, although I'm sure it was nice in its day. My inclination to go inside grew as I studied its cracked butter yellow paint.

I crept up the front stairs and through the first door I saw. The outside light seeped into the darkness inside, revealing cobwebs all over the place. It was slightly creepy, but I still felt a sense of safety and calmness.

I began looking around, lighting my way with my phone. I realized I'd found a hallway and saw an open door at the end, so I decided to go in. The bed, nightstand and dresser led me to believe it used to be someone's bedroom. I saw a strand of pearls hanging out of a jewelry box that sat in front of a mirror on the vanity. I wondered who would leave such a beautiful necklace here and when I picked it up it began to glow brightly, almost blue. "So you did find it?" A woman's voice asked, delighted.

"AHHHHHH!" I shrieked, whirling around to see who was behind me.

* * *

Eli's POV

"Her shoe?" Gemma questioned, making a face as she held up the pink polka-dotted Ked.

"Look!" KT shouted, pointing. "The summer house! How did we not even think of this before, who knows what's hidden inside!"

"Paige! Paige!" I screamed, bolting past everyone else and through the open door and into the pitch black, I tripped and fell onto the corner of something. "Ouch," I grumbled.

"Eli, where did you go?" Laney asked through the darkness.

"Right here," I told her, taking out my phone and waving the light. "I'm fine, I just tripped."

"Shh…" she hushed me. "Do you hear something?"

"Elijah Mason you get out of there right now! Laney? Are you here too?" mom fussed.

I ignored my mom and looked ahead, whispering to Laney, "I don't hear anything but do you see that?"

"Do I see…oh my god!" Laney realized.

And just like in the vision we followed the light. "Paige! Paige!" I shouted.

"But wait! Please!...she's gone." It sounded like she had been pleading with someone.

"Oh thank god you're okay!" Laney said squeezing her. "Wait who's gone?"

"You're an idiot," I growled. "We were so worried."

"Hi to you too," she grouched, "besides clearly I'm fine."

"Laney?! Eli?!" dad shouted, then found us. "Paige, honey, you're okay…You can't do that!"

"I know…I'm sorry!" She apologized.

"Okay who is gone?!" Laney insisted, growing impatient.

"Harriet," Paige told us, very matter of factly.

"Harriet Denby?" dad asked, confused.

"Yeah dad! She was helping me, look, she gave us this," Paige informed, showing us the pearls.

"Great, a necklace is exactly what we need," I snarled.

"Well wouldn't you know?!" she snapped.

"Oooh pretty…" Amber gawked, as she found her way to us.

"Hang on, did Harriet jump out the window or something?" dad wondered.

"No dad!" Paige laughed. "Her ghost came to me."

"Her ghost?...He killed her too?!" dad exclaimed.

"I don't know! She said it was easier to contact me this way." Paige explained.

"Who got killed?!" Amber panicked.

"Harriet, I think Set killed her…he's getting rid of anyone who might be able to help us," dad deduced.

"But he probably doesn't know that they can still contact us," Paige added, we all shrugged.

"But why did she want you to come here?" dad asked.

"I don't know…" Paige replied. "I mean she said it reminded her of good times and she remembered Louisa's necklace being here, she thought it might be useful."

"As in Louisa Frobisher Smythe?" Fabian pondered, being the next to find us.

"I guess," Paige said, nonchalantly.

"Paige Mackenzie!" mom hollered.

"And now we really will have to come back later," Paige muttered dragging her feet as she pretended to listen to mom's rant about not leaving again.

We all shuffled behind them, until we found our way out. Us kids left the adults to do the explaining to the rest of the group and Trudy, when we returned to Anubis. We just went to bed.

* * *

Laney's POV

Before bed, I wondered if it was possible for a Chosen One and her Osirian to stay together and even to be in love. The adults had explained how Rufus had been Sarah's protector, and we knew how wrong that had gone. Eddie was Nina's Osirian, but clearly they weren't meant to be together. _You never know_, I told myself, before drifting off to sleep thinking of my happily ever after.

"Children you are doing well…" a familiar voice complimented, it woke me.

"Mom?" I wondered, unsure of how she was dead but standing right in front of me.

"It's Isis…" someone noted, I realized it was Paige.

"Yes…I am Isis," she told us. "Laney, I have been protecting you all along, my sweetheart…"

"What?" I asked, fighting back tears.

"I always knew you were a Chosen One…I believe your mother did too, that's why she wanted you as far away from it as possible." She replied.

"But you are my mother," I cried.

"I was…it was always me you see, as a goddess I was doing my job to protect those I could. I knew of Set's plans, so I acted as a mortal and tried to stop him. He realized your power, he, of course knew who your mother really was…I married him and we adopted you. When he killed me, I returned fully to my spiritual form…I will continue to fight for you…for all of you. My Chosen One you will do as you are told, Set will not fall for silly tricks you must find the crowns. Finder, you can sense what comes next and Osirian, you must listen to the house…good will triumph"

"But I…how did you know who I?...if you aren't my mom, then?...what happens if I?" I stuttered, as my mom, as Isis disappeared. "Wait…please…"

Then my eyes fluttered open and I realized it was a dream. I know it was so much more though. I looked over at the clock on my nightstand. **6:28**. I shot up out of bed, running down the stairs, knowing I needed to talk to Nina about this.

I found her in the kitchen drinking coffee with Fabian, they both gazed at each other lovingly. Only a blind person could ignore their romantic tension. "Nina, I'm sorry, but could I talk to you for a few minutes?" I interrupted, Nina blushed slightly.

"Yeah you're not interrupting anything," she insisted.

"Why won't you just tell him?" I asked first.

"Tell who what?" she acted oblivious.

I rolled my eyes. "Fabian, tell him you still love him, he feels the same way," I told her.

"Oh…anyway, I thought this was about something else?" her cheeks flushed brightly and she changed the subject.

"It is…I uhh I had a dream," I started. "Someone came to me, it was my mom…she's…she's Isis…and she spoke to Paige and Eli too, like we shared the dream…"

"Sarah used to come to me too, I don't think Eddie and I ever shared dreams though. Senkharah, could link our dreams though when we were all cursed… Maybe with Paige being the Finder, there's some sort of extra connection there, I don't know…" she thought aloud.

"Yeah maybe," I agreed. "And Nina you said that being the Chosen One means you're descended from the high priest Amneris and you're born on a certain day at a certain time."

"Right…July 7th at 7 am, the seventh hour of the seventh day of the seventh month" she hesitated, "why?"

"How do you know my…Nina…Patricia didn't tell you who I was did she?" I interrogated. "You knew all along, didn't you?"

"…Yes," she admitted. "I mean I was a Chosen One too…"

"But if my mom is Isis..." I fished for more information. "...You told me you know who my dad is. I think you know who my mom is too."

She looked down before speaking. "Kris…Laney, Laney!" she tried to correct herself, her eyes welling with tears.

I couldn't ignore our striking similarities anymore. "You…" I started, scared and hurt. "No…it can't be…you lied to me…Nina you…you're my mother." The words made my blood run cold and I bolted up the stairs.

"Did you have it too?" Paige asked when I barged in, I ignored her, falling onto my bed as I burst into tears. "Laney?...Laney? What's wrong?"

**Ahh so lots of new things! New romance? New visions and helpers. What's with the pearls? Is there something more to the summer house? What will Nina do now that Laney's figured out the big secret? I hope this was okay!**


	12. Won't Give Up

**A big thank you, first, to ****_sibunapeddie123_**** for favoriting my story, I appreciate it so much! ****_FNRutterHoa_****, I know! What will Laney and Fabian do when they find out about each other? And aww thanks! I'm so happy you liked it! ****_Risacf110_**** thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! And it's okay, I hope everything makes better sense now? With the adults, they're all at Anubis for the reunion, but just the Sibuna ones were at the summer house and doing mystery related things, let me know if that's not what you meant and I'll try to explain differently. I make Patricia protective, because I think that mom's sometimes tend to be so worried about their kids that they're blind to their own past experiences and/or don't want them to make the same mistakes. Also, I don't mind answering your questions at all! I like knowing what you guys think and learning how to clarify more! That really stinks that it won't let you have an account, that's so bizarre, you're welcome, my suggestion just didn't help much! It also really means a lot that you still review since it's hard to get it to work sometimes.**

**Next, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a bit, I also decided to start another story, which I hope you will check out, it is based on Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. And finally, I am leaving for vacation on Saturday, but hopefully I will still get a few chances to update on the trip, especially since we drive there and back, but I just wanted to let you know, so please don't hate me if it doesn't happen! You guys are the best readers a girl could ask for, so thanks a bunch!**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own House of Anubis or any other works I mention, I only own my OCs and storylines.**

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Fabian's POV

In the midst of all the mystery solving, I couldn't control my emotions. I found myself falling for Nina all over again. I'd missed the way she smiled, the way her green eyes sparkled, the way she smelled, and the way she was different from any girl I'd ever known, but most of all I missed the time when she was mine and how she used to need me like I needed her.

This morning, we sat in the kitchen having coffee together, just talking about normal life for the first time since we'd arrived. Of course that didn't last long and Laney interrupted, wanting to talk to Nina about something. I shouldn't have listened, but I couldn't help it. From their hushed conversation, I learned that Laney had had some weird dream, I heard her asking questions about the Chosen One and for some reason her mum. I came out to check on the two of them when I heard Laney yell "you lied to me!" but Laney had left a distraught Nina alone in the entry hall.

"Nina what's wrong?" I asked, wiping a tear off of her cheek.

"Fabian do you trust me?" she replied, at first I thought she was kidding.

"Yes, I always have and always will," I told her, truthfully.

"Then you have to respect that I'm not ready to tell you yet but I will tell you eventually," she requested. "I've got to go sort this out."

"Okay," I said, simply, meaning to respond to both parts of her statement, nervous about what she meant.

"Thank you," she responded, hesitantly putting her soft lips against my cheek for a moment, much similarly to yesterday.

* * *

Nina's POV

Ugh! All I wanted to do so bad was just spill to Fabian. I even turned down my perfect opportunity. _Nina you're so stupid!_ I thought, _he just asked you and all you could come up with is trust me and I'll tell you later?_

I regretfully walked away from Fabian, going up the stairs to try and handle this mess with Laney. She wasn't supposed to find out like this, I'm not really all that sure how I expected the conversation to go, but in my head, it wasn't this bad.

I knocked on the closed bedroom door gently. "Who is it?" Paige asked.

"It's Nina, can I…" I started.

"Stay away from me…I hate you!" Laney interrupted, crying, her words cut me like daggers.

I debated just walking away, but instead I turned the door knob, realizing it was unlocked, and went in. I immediately received, a puffy-eyed death glare from Laney. Paige, who had been comforting her, stood up saying "I think I'm just gonna…go now," and scurried off.

Paige closed the door again. I tried to ease the tension, "So this is what mother daughter fights are like, huh?"

Laney didn't find it especially amusing. She crossed her arms, looking upset, but her chin quivered. "I'm sorry," I apologized to her, sitting down on the corner of her bed. Each of us twirled a curl around our fingers, but stopped when we saw the other doing the same.

It was silent for a few more moments, "why didn't you want me?" she finally asked.

"Oh sweetheart…I did…I did want you…It's just we were so young and had broken up…I wanted someone to take care of you in ways I couldn't have," I explained.

"Well good job…_mom_…you put me right in the hands of danger didn't you?" she snapped.

I held back my own tears. "Krist…Laney, I mean…" I corrected.

"What did you just call me?" she wondered, finally looking at me with less severity, although with more hurt.

"Nothing…" I quickly replied, she didn't buy it and her glare reappeared. "Your real name."

"Excuse me? I'm pretty sure I know my own name." she defended.

"Kristen Marlena Elise." I stated, it was the first time I'd said it aloud since Laney's adoptive mom, well since Isis, asked me to name her. "Your mom asked me to name you. I wanted to be involved in your life, but your dad wouldn't allow it, he wouldn't even use your full name. She sent me pictures…of you…I've wanted to meet you for so many years…"

She stared blankly, before finally answering, she spoke a bit softer, with less of an edge. "I guess we know now why it was the way it was."

"Yeah, I guess so…" I agreed. "…Laney, we can't give up…even if you're mad at me, we can't…I won't lose you again."

A tear rolled down her cheek, but as I went to wipe it away, she hugged me. "You're all I have now…" she whispered. "I mean my friends, but you know what I mean…I wouldn't give up…not on you, not on them."

"I know…because you're my daughter…" I whispered back, I let my arms wrap around her and I felt her squeeze me tighter.

**Sibuna meeting, Clearing in a half an hour.** A new text from Eddie read.

I realized I needed to get dressed, but dreaded leaving. As soon as I stood up, Laney's quizzical look made me pause. "What was he like?" she asked, I knew she meant her dad, her biological dad.

"Pretty much the same as he is now…" I chuckled.

Before I described him at all she exclaimed, "you still know him? You kept in touch? Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't…" I admitted shamefully. "Laney, it's been hard for us, we broke things off a while ago…I just don't know how to tell him."

"Will you please try to tell him…for me? I need him to know…I need to know…please…" she pleaded. "I want to meet him."

"You already have…" I told her, and then the tears fell, I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands.

"Who?" she pondered, I knew she was thinking back to every man she'd ever met. I didn't interrupt, knowing she was smart and would figure it out soon.

She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. So instead she darted off down the hall. I pounced in front of the door that led to the platform near Victor's office and the stairs, before she could open it. "You can't," I begged.

"You won't even tell _Fabian_ you still love him, who do you think is going to tell him he has a daughter? Because it certainly won't be you," she hissed, emphasizing Fabian's name.

I inhaled nervously, she had figured it out, and in a way, I wondered if maybe she was right. "I will…" I promised. "tonight."

"If you don't you know I will," she threatened, we both turned away to go get ready. I think she already had me wrapped around her little finger, as the saying goes, I couldn't say no.

* * *

Patricia's POV

"So now we have Isis and Denby trying to help us, right?" Eddie clarified, some of us didn't respond, others nodded. "Okay, well I think we need to go back to the Summer House, why else would Harriet send us there…Paige can you let me see the pearls…Paige?"

She was gone. "Paige!" I hollered. "I thought we talked about this, no more going off alone."

"I'm right here," she scoffed, I saw her waving her hand over some bushes.

"Get back here!" I ordered.

"Wait have you ever been over there before? Is that like a pond?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter," I told her.

"Mom, yes it does," she whined. "I think we need to go there."

"No!" I refused, but everyone ignored me and was already following her. "This doesn't seem safe!"

"Oh c'mon Mrs. Miller!" Evie called, and I trailed behind them.

When we got to the water's edge Paige began taking off her clothes. "Whoa what do you think you're doing?" Eddie paused her.

"Look don't you see it?" she asked, pointing, we now noticed a faint glowing light at the bottom of the pool of water, I and most likely the others never knew was there before. "I have to go see what it is."

"I'll go!" Eli offered, taking off his shirt, shoes, and socks, he shuddered at Paige, "I'm not watching my sister strip."

She stuck her tongue out at him, but obliged, "Fine."

"Be careful Eli," Laney muttered, he smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

I covered my eyes with my palm, but couldn't help peeking out after hearing the splash. His dive down seemed easy and I watched him find the source of the glowing light at the bottom, as he picked up the object, I saw him begin to struggle ascending, he sort of thrashed around, as if he were possessed. I saw Laney go still, as her face paled, I knew she was seeing what he was.

"Eddie, help him!" I screamed, but as Eddie's feet touched the water, it buzzed almost like a force field of electric, sending him back out.

"Oh my god," I said under my breath, worrying, then starting to pace.

"Ahhh!" I heard the others yelp. Instead of seeing Eli dead under the water as I expected, I saw his head pop up from below the surface.

He gasped for air, pulling a shiny black box out from the water and setting it on the grassy bank of the pond. "Cool right?" he smiled.

"No not cool!" Nina shouted. "You could've died Eli."

"Well someone had to do it, it wouldn't be difficult if it wasn't important," he stated, Duncan, Fabian, and Eddie shrugged.

"I'm just glad you're okay!" I said, going over to hug him.

"Laney, are you okay?" he asked her, she nodded and smiled meekly.

"So what is this?" Alfie piped up. "It looks like something….aliens…would bring."

"Alfie!" The adults shrieked.

"Look, it's glowing, it's in the shape of the locket!" Eddie determined. "Laney, your locket, put it in there."

Laney did as she was told and a clicking noise sounded, but the mysterious box did not open, nor could in be pulled or broken open. She began examining it, and the other side began to glow.

"My amulet!" Paige realized and she was right. "It fits the shape on the box too!"

The girls put the box on the ground and both pushed their amulets into the engraved sides. No one was expecting what came next.

We heard the same clicking noise, but this time the lid to the box flew open, the girls jumped back and out slithered an angry snake. Its' hiss chilled me to the bone, it almost sounded like a dog growling. Almost everyone froze, but Amber, Evie, and Gemma, screamed "AHHHHH", sprinting back to the house.

The snake slithered toward Laney flaring an almost heart shaped hood at her, tan underneath, unlike it's black body, hissing as it inched closer. "A cobra," Fabian informed in a hushed tone.

The fear flooded Laney's eyes. Just as it lurched at her to deliver a deadly bite, she shut her eyes and grabbed its neck. The black faded and the snake withered into a strip of shaped red fabric.

"Whoa!" Paige stammered.

"Laney how did you know how to do that?!" Fabian asked, taken aback.

"I don't know," she told him, exasperated. "I think I was just trying to hold him off."

We all laughed and huddled her into a group hug, lucky that she was still here.

"Hey wait…" Duncan was the first to notice something out of the ordinary. The rest of us looked around, realizing the box was now gone. In it's place a scrap of parchment with faded black ink remained.

Fabian picked it up, and read it aloud, his eyes widened in fear. "Wrap me in the braid of red or by two sun downs you'll be dead."

**Dun dun dun! So any ideas what the clue means? What about Nina telling Fabian now? Hope you guys liked the chapter!**


	13. It Had to Happen Sometime

**So like I said, I'm on vacation, I've been super busy, so I'm sorry it's been so long since I updated. ****_FNRutterHoa and Risacf110_**** thanks for reviewing, I'm really glad you liked the chapter, and I guess you'll find out Fabian's reaction soon! ****_Risa_****, you'll understand the clue soon too! ****_anubisunlocked_****, It means so much that you enjoyed this story enough to follow and favorite it and also favorited Afterward, thank you very much. Hopefully all of you awesome readers like the story, please feel free to give me suggestions if not. I honestly wouldn't keep writing if it weren't for all of your guys' support, even those of you that just read, so thank you so much:) Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, just my fanfics, their storylines and OCs**

******Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Eddie's POV

"What is that supposed to mean?" Alfie asked, panicking, with a hint of whine to his tone. We all stood quietly, unsure and feeling like this mystery was bringing on a whole new level of danger.

"What if it's...no..." KT trailed off.

"Wait...Nina remember...that information we found yesterday, it talked about symbols on the crowns...well what if they're not symbols? What if they're part of the crowns?" Fabian deduced.

Nina hugged him and yelled "Fabian you're a genius!", then released him upon remembering the current state of their relationship.

"So wait if we don't wrap this snake, well...fabric 'in a braid of red' does it come back alive and kill us? Or what? And who does it kill. Me because I turned it into fabric, or Fabian since he found the clue?" Laney asked, I thought she might laugh at the absurdity.

"No one is going to die, we're going searching again tonight," I told them, confidently.

"Okay," Paige agreed, quickly. "Sibuna?"

"Sib..." most of us started responding.

Nina interrupted, "It seems like some of the others are getting suspicious, maybe it would be best if...uhhh Fabian...and I stayed behind tonight?"

Patricia shot her a quizzical glance. Nina widened her eyes and I thought I saw her eyes dart to the left, as if she were looking at someone in the group. I felt like they were speaking some secret language I couldn't understand. I was really confused when Patricia tipped her head back, seemingly in realization and said, "Oh right, that's probably true, good idea Nins." _Women_, I thought.

"But..." Fabian protested.

"Nina might have a point, dude," I cut him off. I couldn't disagree. Fabian curled his lip in frustration at me, but I ignored him. "So tonight, we go look for this other snake or fabric, or whatever it is, Nina and Fabian will stay at Anubis."

"Sibuna," everyone said putting their hand over their eye, even Fabian.

* * *

Eli's POV

Laney and I trailed behind as we made our way back to Anubis, chatting. I felt my palms getting clammy. "That was impressive , Laney...the snake thing..." I finally mentioned.

"Thanks," she blushed, biting her lip. "But really, I didn't...I just...it stopped it from attacking me."

"You got us closer to solving this!" I exclaimed, trying to get her to see through her modesty, then softened. "Laney we, I can't do this without you..."

"I mean we wouldn't have found it at all without Paige and you...Eli you were brave enough to go swim and get that box," she gushed.

"Laney, just listen to me..." I interrupted. "You're right, for this crazy mystery stuff we all need each other and we all contribute, but I don't want to just be your Osirian...Laney, I always want to be able to protect you and be there for you."

She grew silent and stared at me, waiting for me to finish. "Eli..." she said sweetly."You do that already, you're my best friend."

"I want to be more than just your best friend Laney, I want you to be my girlfriend," I explained, she looked happily surprised. "Laney...do you want to go out with me?"

"Yes," she grinned, taking my hand in hers and resting her head on my shoulder. "I couldn't tell if you really liked me that way or not?"

"Since the first time we met," I told her, honestly, squeezing her hand, then loosened my grip, as we continued to stroll.

* * *

Laney's POV

I couldn't believe Eli had finally had the guts to ask me out. I'm Eli Miller's girlfriend, I reminded myself silently. Even earlier today, I still wasn't sure he even felt the same way I did.

I kept my Osirian boyfriend's hand in mine as we returned to The Summer House in search of more information or the other snake. Sibuna had drawn straws and our group was Eli and I with Alfie and Eli's mom. Each group had split off to go to different places.

"I think we should go back to that room," I suggested, receiving blank stares, "the one where Paige found the pearls and Harriet."

"Ohh..." the other three chorused and followed me into the ancient house when I waved them forward.

"So I guess we look for a box like the other one, right?" Mrs. Miller offered.

"I think?" I replied, hesitantly. "Eli, did Laney give you the locket?"

"No, but she did at least relinquish her death grip on the pearls , since she had to go to with tunnels in the cellar with dad and Amber," he said, half-jokingly.

"Tunnels in the cellar?!" I asked, screeching.

"Did you not listen during the meeting?" Eli remarked.

"Well all we discussed were tunnels, I'm sorry I didn't interrupt your and Paige's private conversation to ask where they were," I snapped.

"Guys stop, there's other things to worry about," Alfie interrupted.

"Fine, let's look," I agreed, beginning to shuffle through drawers and surfaces, along with the others. Nothing seemed particularly odd or significant.

"Mom why are you looking through the jewelry box?" Eli scoffed. "Harriet already left us the pearls in there, why would look for something else there?" She ignored him, continuing to pull, supposedly Louisa Frobisher-Smythe's, jewelry out and lay it on the wooden vanity.

"Patricia?..." Alfie tried, without prevail.

She emptied the entire box, revealing a blinking glow in the shape of the pearls at the bottom. "Whoa..." we all exclaimed.

"So somehow this is the other box?" I wondered excitedly.

"But how though?" Eli asked.

"I don't know...give me the pearls," Mrs. Miller requested, placing the strand of pearls into the velvety indent in the box upon receiving them from Eli's pocket.

The four of us jumped back, expecting the box to transform or for a cobra to appear out of nowhere, but instead we heard a clicking noise. We looked around for something different, yet there was nothing. We remained frozen for a moment, before starting to rummage through stuff again.

Eli checked under the bed and Mrs. Miller and I double-checked the drawers. "Cool there's like a secret door," Alfie informed, from inside the wardrobe, where a bright light now blared from.

Then we heard a scream, followed by a clunking. "Alfie!" we shouted. The cobra hissed next to Alfie's limp body. I wrung its neck with one hand as it bared its fangs at me. Tan scales, once again faded to crimson linen. "Eli call an ambulance, Laney tell Sibuna," Mrs. Miller ordered, hovering over Alfie, worried.

* * *

Nina's POV

After dinner, the rest of Sibuna split up to go to look for the fabric that we determined the clue wanted us to find. I could tell Fabian was distraught about having to stay back, but I was feeling too restless about telling him he was a dad to be overly concerned.

I suggested we play cards in the attic, just to get away from everyone and maybe jog his memory of _that_ night.

He easily agreed, wanting to be distracted. We made small talk, but after a while, I couldn't hide it anymore.

"Fabes do you remember the last time you and I were up here, just the two of us?" I started, my voice shaking.

He paused, laying down his cards slowly, a slight smile forming on his lips. "Nina...I couldn't forget that," he admitted, sheepishly.

"I know..." I agreed, trying to ease into it. "Fabian, that was my...only time."

"...You too?" he asked, his tone hinted at slight disbelief.

"Yes," I said firmly, earnestly. "Fabian after I left...after that autumn term...things were never the same between us...It's just... I never stopped loving you."

"I never stopped loving you either," he told me, before gently pressing his lips into mine. _Finally_, I thought, letting myself fall deeper into it. Our simple kiss quickly grew more passionate, as all of our pent up love for each other found its outlet, after all these love I felt in just our lip to lip kisses was sweeter than the lust of an wild, tonsil-hockey, make-out session to me.

I eventually pulled away, saying "Fabian, there's something I haven't..."

How quickly my opportunity passed. A text came to both of us and I chose not to look. I knew it was important when Fabian's eyes widened, as they darted back and forth, reading the words. "It's Laney...Nina we have to go now... get the others who are still here! We need to get to the hospital," he gasped.

My stomach dropped, _I knew we should've gone tonight, this is all my fault, now my daughter is injured or dying_, my mind raced.

* * *

After reading my text and clarifying, I realized it wasn't Laney who was hurt, but I was still genuinely concerned to find out Alfie had been attacked.

Willow was having a breakdown by the time we arrived at the hospital. Poor Sadie couldn't understand where her dad was or why her mom was so upset. The girls, other than Joy and I, tried to comfort them both. Joy leaned against Jerome, looking uncomfortably pregnant and ready to pop, as they sat side by side in two of the tan vinyl waiting room chairs. I had just gone over to stand with Fabian, who slouched against the wall.

We rediscussed the cover-up story Patricia had invented. "So Alfie was bitten when we went back into the woods, to look for the watch he lost yesterday when we went for a hike?" Fabian asked for reassurance.

"And he found the watch," I replied, disinterested. Knowing I needed to finish telling him tonight, that I needed to tell him right now. "I'll be right back."

I made my way to Laney and the rest of the girls. "Hey Lanes, can I steal you for a second?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," she shrugged, patting Sadie's shoulder as she stood up, but she directed me to the empty corner of the waiting room, away from anyone from Anubis. She lifted the right side of her shirt just above her pocket and her eyes flitted to it. I looked there, only to see a piece of red fabric. "There was no clue with this one."

"That's okay you guys found it!" I reassured quietly.

"Yeah but now we have nothing to go on and Alfie still might be dying even though we beat the time limit from the clue," she stressed.

"It's all going to work out...I promise. Alfie's strong and we can do this," I soothed, then changed the subject. "But can you come with me for a minute?"

"Umm sure..." she obliged, hesitantly, allowing me to lead her over to Fabian.

Fabian looked puzzled, I wondered if he realized what I was about to tell him and if he saw the resemblance, he glanced back and forth between Laney and I.

"Fabian..." I stated, "there's something you need to know...it's something I've needed to tell you for a long time...umm...that night in the attic...before I left, the one we can't forget..."

His eyebrows furrowed at me, he listened intently, Laney looked fairly confused too, "Nina, I already told you I've never forgotten that," he admitted, again.

"Well you shouldn't..." I told him, he let out one light chuckle of confusion. "Fabian...th...thi...this is...your daughter...that night..."

"You got pregnant," he finished for me, in shock. Both he and Laney studied each other, differently than before, with more tension and admiration, their faces equally as pale. My nerves calmed a bit when I saw a slight smile creep onto Laney's face.

**Finally Fabian knows! But what happens with the mystery now? Is poor Alfie going to be okay? Can they find the crowns? What will happen when they do? Will Fabian forgive Nina and how does he feel about being a dad? Can the Chosen One and Osirian stick together?**

**Just a warning to those of you who only read this story, I am planning on trying to update my other story before I update this one again, please don't be too mad, it's just been even longer since I updated that one:/ Again, thank you for reading and I hope you like the chapter.**


	14. Twisted

**So I'm planning on updating this as much as possible now, because I really want to have a one-shot related to this for One-Shot day on the 30th, but we will see if I can actually finish this entire story before then, because the One-Shot will be a follow up to my entire series, including Peddie's Prom Predicament, Afterward, and this story.**

**_Haleybell7_**** thank you so much for all of your support, it's so nice to feel like you enjoyed my writing so much! ****_corrintaylor_****, thank you so so much for the story follow and favorite! ****_FNRutterHoa_****, just thank you again for your support from the beginning, but yay Fabian does know! ****_Risacf110, _****I'm really glad you're so excited about both of my stories! Lots going on in this one, I know, a new couple and now Fabian knows. Plus Joy could get what she was asking for right? Congrats are in order to the Prince and Duchess now, on their baby boy!**

**So what's in store for our friends now? Is Alfie okay? How is Fabian doing? Is Joy feeling all right? And have we forgotten about Adam, how about him and Paige's obvious crushes on one another? Now what's going to happen with the crown search with no clues to go off of? Let's see... :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own my ideas, storylines, and OCs, unfortunately not House of Anubis or anything else I reference.**

**Cover Photo Credit: SilverspotStudio, . _Tyet Amulet Pendant Necklace Sterling Silver_. 2013. Photograph. . 5 Jul 2013. listing/112612330/tyet-amulet-pendant-necklace-ste rling.**

Fabian's POV

I was dumbstruck, it was like everything had changed all at once, but at the same time, nothing had. When I kissed Nina in the attic, the past wasn't the past anymore. What I'd felt was so special, it's as if it was meant to be, it was picking up where we'd left off so long ago. It made me realize we never should have broken up, that we never stopped loving each other, we'd never drifted apart.

Then, there was Laney. I thought about the hesitant hug we shared a few minutes ago, I couldn't explain what it felt like to hug my daughter, mine and Nina's child, for the first time. She'd already given me so much to be proud of for, with the way she dealt with her losses and the pressure of being the Chosen One, it was just like her amazing mum, but now I could be proud of her as her father.

"Mr. Lewis, you were very lucky," the doctor's voice informed Alfie, dragging me back to my spot in the corner of the eerily white hospital room, next to Nina. Everyone from Anubis had gathered to listen to the doctor's diagnosis. "Thanks to the quick thinking of your friends," the salt and pepper haired man continued, "we will only need you to stay here overnight this evening, and you'll be released tomorrow."

"Oh thank you so much doctor, I was so worried we might lose him," Willow fussed, dramatically.

"Well it was a good bite, but we were able to get all the venom out quickly and he'll be fine," the doctor told her, then pointed to all of us. "You have good friends."

"Yes, I dare say we do," Willow smiled for the first time tonight.

"I'm so sorry Alfie," Laney pleaded, Alfie let out a short laugh, before opening his mouth to speak.

"You always seem to have bad luck, huh mate?" I cut in, covering. We didn't want the others to get suspicious, so I made a joke that everyone would laugh at and Sibuna would know it was my way of apologizing for him always getting hurt on our missions.

"I wouldn't say I'm the luckiest of people, but by now I'm practically at alien status, right?" he chuckled with the rest of us, then looked to his wrist, instinctively for the time before realizing his watch wasn't there and saying,"It's probably getting late, you guys don't need to stay, I've got Willow, and you guys will just have to update me tomorrow."

"Right...well we're glad you're okay Alfie," Nina muttered, going to hug he and Willow.

"Thanks guys," Willow chimed earnestly, hugging us each as we proceeded out behind Nina.

* * *

Laney's POV

Paige and I were the last two girls awake at Anubis. We stood side by side brushing our teeth in the bathroom. In my mind, these stupid crowns, were still overshadowing the fact that I'd just lost my adoptive parents, that I never really had, and now I knew who my real ones were. _But nothing in my life could be simple could it?_ I remarked in my head.

"Laney..." I imagined Paige saying sing-songily, _Was that a sign of some kind? _

"Laney!...Earth to Laney!" she snapped, and I realized she really was talking to me. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah...sorry...just thinking..." I said, gloomily.

"What about?" she asked, cheerfully.

"What else?" I replied, blatantly, she cracked a smile, I think she was hoping for boy talk, but my mind wasn't there at all. "I just can't help it, we've got nothing to go on, we completed the clue...we need to figure this out."

"Oh...well we will," she reassured, sounding disappointed, but pulling me into a hug.

"Thanks...but Paige we can't mess around anymore, this is my life and who knows who else's at stake here!" I whisper shouted, pulling away, the wheels in my head still turning.

"Okay, well calm down, first of all...are you sure we finished the clue?" She thought aloud.

"Yes, I'm sure!" I huffed, talking through it for her anyhow, "Wrap me in a braid of...Paige that's it! We didn't braid it!"

"What?" she wondered, unable to comprehend as fast as I'd left the room. I whipped out the first piece of ruby fabric from under my bed, then the other piece from the pocket of my jeans. "Wait so you think we actually have to braid it?...here, give..."

She ripped it from my hands and quickly twirled it together into a braid, we both looked at each other questioningly, waiting for the surprise. At first nothing happened, but suddenly the entire house quaked, the sound of a low moaning, crescendoed to a high pitched whistling before silencing with three clunks.

* * *

Nina's POV

I stiffened just as quickly as I'd jolted awake, at the perilous sounds and creaking of the house, noises I'd heard once before, my first year here.

I sprinted up the stairs to the most probable source, my old room, Eddie, Patricia, Fabian, Amber and KT followed. I walked in to see Laney and Paige clenching each other's hands in fear, sitting on the plush salmon colored rug in the middle of the floor. Just as before, a grainy message revealed itself on the wall. Eli finally caught up to all of us "Close the door!" I ordered, not wanting Non-Sibuna members to see this.

He swung it shut, but upon noticing the mysterious clue, began reading it to us all, "Take the risk and find the golden whisp. You'll find it on the dead man's chest, just be cautious, you don't know who could be next."

"Oh that's not threatening or anything," KT joked, nervously.

"I mean seriously, what is with all these dead people clues?" Amber asked.

"It means this is a big deal Amber!" Fabian shouted in frustration. We all stood stunned, pondering.

"Dead man's chest..." Eddie mumbled. "DEAD MAN'S CHEST! Where is the dead man's chest we know of?!"

"The crypt!" Fabian realized, excitedly.

"Right! KT do you have your key?" Eddie responded. KT slipped the key out from around her neck, grinning.

"Okay c'mon!" He suggested.

"Now dad?!" Paige screeched. "it's 11:30!"

"Yeah and it's Wednesday. We don't exactly have all the time in the world left. TWO DAYS!" he persuaded, grouchily.

"Fine! Let's go," she agreed with an eye roll.

* * *

Paige's POV

I really couldn't be sure what dad was thinking, bringing us all to a crypt, that I was already traumatized by, at almost midnight, but hey, I wasn't in charge.

As we all came out into the hall, I saw movement on the other side of the door with the stain glass window leading to the stairs. "Shhh," I warned putting my right pointer finger to my lips.

"Well is everything okay?" Joy frantically asked.

"Yes..." Gemma started.

"Paige is umm, sick...and she's...a sleep walker...it's kind of a mess." Evie lied, I tried to hold back my laughter.

"Well then maybe they need help?" Joy suggested.

Two sets of arms slammed against the door, spread all the way across. "N-n-no!" Gemma stuttered. "Uhh Eddie and Patricia are already there.

"But..." Joy protested.

"You heard them Ms. Mercer...pardon me Miss-es Clarke...now everyone off to bed." Victor interjected, edgily, emphasizing Mrs. I was surprised he'd given up so easily, but decided maybe he had just grown disinterested in trying to stop us.

After listening for footsteps to cease and both the common room doors and Victor's office door to close, the nine of us, who had been in mine and Laney's room, emerged.

"You owe us," Evie demanded.

"I know! Thanks for that!" I said, then looked at Laney, she'd correctly recognized it as a sign to hold up the braid of fabric. "It was the part of the clue we missed. I'll explain later, we just need to go."

We all rushed down the stairs. "How are we supposed to get out without setting off the alarm?" Eli asked.

"The house will tell you the code, just listen," dad explained. Eli let himself drift off to his Osirian zone, I noticed Laney follow suit too. When Eli drifted back, easily punching in the correct pattern, but Laney hadn't, I realized it was something different.

"Paige you should take this," she finally urged, handing me the intertwined pieces of red fabric.

I was about to ask why, when Adam, who I'd almost forgotten wasn't here, exasperated, "the braid."

"Yeah it is," I smiled at his look of surprise, "Are you coming with us?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

Sibuna, minus Alfie, took off on a dead sprint out of the house. I soon noticed Adam's phone screen, lighting up his face as he typed on it. _Still with the excessive texting?_ I wondered, then asked,"Does now really seem like a good time to be texting?"

"Sorry, my mom..." he apologized.

"Save it," I snipped, prefering not to waste time listening to an excuse I already deemed idiotic.

"We're all a bit on edge here, let's not do this now," Mum intervened, Adam and I both bit our tongues the rest of the way.

KT used her antique key to unlock the crypt door. The adults rushed over to the tomb, pulling off the lid, as if it weren't an issue to disturb the dead. I was relieved to discover it was an empty tomb, no one was buried there, but I wondered why there was an empty grave for Robert Frobisher-Smythe. That was until a faint gold object glittered in the flickering light. "There!" I pointed.

Nina saw it first and extracted it from its poor hiding place, tucked in between eggplant purple silk and stony gray coffin wall. "I've seen this before, this key," she noted, rolling it in her hand.

"I'm sure you have...Miss Martin," the eerie voice, hissed, chilling me to the bone. We all turned slowly towards the open door, seeing Set's face, shrouded in the dark, as he crept closer. "Thanks for your help...Adam."

My nervous gape, turned to a cold glare as I turned to Adam, I'm sure the tears that trickled down my cheeks must have made it less intimidating. "I trusted you...you knew how I felt about you," I cried, before brushing past everyone unscathed, rocketing back towards Anubis.

I stopped dead in my tracks upon realizing I had the braid, a piece of the crowns and that I'd just left my friends and family there to die, just because I was mad at a stupid boy.

I spun around and hurried back as fast as My feet could carry me. I was relieved to see the door still open. I stood in the doorway, unsure of what to do, but the words rolled off my tongue, fearlessly, "I have what you want."

**What did Paige just do?! Is the gang going to survive long enough to find the crowns? Will Adam ever be trusted again? I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, hopefully more is coming soon!**


	15. What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger

**Gahh sorry, I know I promised quicker updates, Ive been struggling to get this and my other One-Shot done! I've accepted that this story most likely won't be done for One-Shot Day:( So, I'll have to do my finale one shot a bit later, I have decided that I plan on finishing all of this fic, before I continue my other one. Anyway, you guys are literally the best readers ever though, I just have to say! Thank you to ****_NESSY0401-PUPLE-HOA_**** for the story favorite and also to ****_Fabina4eves _****for the follow, favorite and really sweet review. ****_Purple Pancakes _****thank you so much I'm glad you're enjoying it, poor Alfie right, but we'll see if Adam has anything to say for himself. _Risacf110_, I'm happy you enjoyed the chapter! I'll have to see what I can do about our young lovers and those who never fell out of love:) the Fabina attic scene is true though already, that was a high school flashback, because that night was the beginning of Laney's existence, so it was another way of Nina's thoughts reminding her Fabian still didn't know, sorry if that didn't make sense. You'll find out Paige's decision in this chapter. Also, Idread your reviews on my other story, I'm so glad you decided to share, I really like it!**

**So what's new with the Sibunas? Will Set get ahold of the little bit of the crown they've found? I hope you'll enjoy the chapter:)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, just my OCs and storylines.**

Paige's POV

Set whirled around to face me from his position hunkered in front of wide-eyed Sibuna. He looked ready to pounce, and his eyes began to glow red. My mind raced as I wondered what I could do, how I could help them. The tyet tingled on my skin, it was like a light bulb going off in my head.

"Wait..." I pleaded, as Set lurched forward. "I'll give it to you, just...just let them go."

"Paige no!" Laney argued. I lifted my eyebrows at her, hinting that I had a plan, when Set spun back around, studying Sibuna.

"Fine," he growled, his eyes darkening again. Everyone shuffled to the side of the crypt closest to the open door. I snagged, Eli, who was already hand in hand with Laney, by his other elbow, as I took the braid from my back pocket.

Set eyed me skeptically as my hand moved toward his. "Stop!" Nina begged, but it was too late. When the braid touched his hand, the whole space was electrified, brightened by sparks. He was gone.

"How did you know that would happen?" Eli gasped.

"I didn't," I told him, still in shock.

"Well then why did you grab my arm? There had to be a reason, you don't usually just want me for moral support," Eli interrogated.

"I guess it was just a feeling," I boasted, jokingly, I heard some chuckles, but Eli just rolled his eyes and Laney smiled.

"Paige..." Adam began pleading, before being interrupted.

Wind gushed in and an ethereal figure, dressed in white appeared. "Isis?" I wondered.

"Yes, I can contact you outside of your dreams too, children," she explained. "He'll be back, without the whole crown, the power of you three together has merely stunned him."

"Our power together?" Laney asked.

"Yes, you are much stronger together, Chosen One," Isis informed us. "You must find the crowns..."

Her holographic shape, began morphing into a swirling white ball, I still wanted more answers, so I spoke to the cloud, "We've been trying, but where are they?" I never got my answer. I felt like I didn't learn much of anything, and stood there sulking in my discouragement.

I felt someone grab my arm, I shook the hand off when I saw it was Adam. "Don't touch me!" I snapped.

Amber saw the interaction and stated, "I would like to hold the first Sibuna vote to determine if Adam's offense has led him astray from the group or if he will be allowed to remain a member."

"My phone doesn't work," Gemma whined, receiving a jab in the side from Evie for not listening. "Oww!...oh, sorry."

"Just hear me out," Adam announced over everyone. "I'm sorry...Paige! I was trying to protect you. The day you were kidnapped, when I followed you, I watched him lock you in here, who knows when he was coming back. I made a deal with him, that I would tell him what we found, and this was before we even knew what we were getting into, or who he was, but I had to get you back somehow."

"Aww I vote he stays!" Amber cooed, with a pouted lip.

"Well he would've needed me to find the crown sometime, right? So I guess he couldn't have kept me locked in here forever." I grouched, storming away.

Patricia's POV

"Well I'd say that's a no," Amber sighed. "Does anyone else have input?"

"Let him stay," I said, before going to chase after Paige. I first of all, didn't want her out there by herself, but also wanted to help mend her broken heart.

I finally found her curled up on a tree stump in the clearing, "Go away!" she cried, when she saw me coming.

"It's just mum," I assured. "Honey, I know you think he lied to you."

"He did," she blurted.

"Okay maybe he did," I succumbed. "But I know how these mysteries tend to drive a wedge between two people who care about each other, sophomore year it was Nina and Fabian, Junior year it was dad and I."

"Really?" she sniffled.

"Yes really," I said, hugging her. "I think he was telling the truth...about protecting you. He really likes you."

"No way!" she denied with a smile. "...Okay, do you really think so?"

"I know so," I affirmed, grinning back. I knew she was smitten with him too.

I saw the group approaching in the distance. Paige wiped her tears and we both stood up to walk towards them.

"Is it too late to change my vote?" Paige asked, I think she was a bit embarrassed by her earlier behavior. Everyone chuckled.

"The rest of the vote was unanimous...I get to stay," Adam told her.

"Good," she grinned, then shocked them both by kissing his cheek, pulling away flushed.

"Okay...we've figured something out...Nina..." Fabian gulped, inviting Nina to explain.

"The key...I think it's the key used to free us from the cellar under the Senet board. It was in the chamber with the mask of Anubis," she muttered.

"What?...but how?...are they related somehow?" I wondered.

"That's what we don't know," Nina sighed.

"The plan is to go scope it out early tomorrow morning, before everyone's awake," Eddie relayed, summing up the rest of Nina's epiphany.

"Uhhh!" the kids groaned.

"This is about saving Laney, we're going," Eddie scolded.

"Fine...Sibuna," Laney obeyed, putting her hand over her eye.

The rest of us did the same, chorusing back, "Sibuna!", before returning to Anubis.

* * *

Eddie's POV

We met in the entry hall at six am and after yesterday, four hours was not nearly enough time to sleep. "Victor's still asleep," Evie informed on her way down the stairs. I flashed her a thumbs up.

We filed into the kitchen quietly, trying to be cognizant of Jerome, Joy, Larry, Dominic, Mick, Mara, and Sadie, who still slept in the common room. Nina showed Laney how to open the secret passage, deciding it was easier than picking the lock on the cellar door.

"Whoa!" several voices gasped, I forgot Paige was the only second-generation Sibuna who had seen this.

We crept into the cellar and over to the secret study entrance, Fabian put in the code, just as Amber had the other day. We had successfully navigated all the tasks, up to the web during the other search, because no one had been back to reset them, and they were already complete. I imagined that before, it must have been difficult to finish the challenges, but we were flying through them.

KT or one of the kids always had some remark about each of the tasks and kept asking what Sibuna had to do to figure it out. Fabian's explanation in the scent mixing room is what put me over the edge, "We just need to get to this mask case and get out of here, it's not that cool."

"Just because your jealous Sibuna didn't want you yet, when they were hunting for the mask, doesn't mean you can blame everyone else," Paige teased, the rest of the group laughed.

"I..." I began to defend.

"Come on let's go," Fabian urged, interrupting me.

We moved past the chamber with the horns, where Nina said the song of Hathor had to be played. Next was an interesting place, I looked at the bright swirling light coming from the ceiling and studied the clock on the wall. "What was in this..." I was going to ask.

Eli cut me off, "I thought it wasn't _that_ cool?" even I laughed that time.

"Besides you were here once...oh..." Patricia trailed off.

"No, what do you mean I was here once? I've never seen this in my life," I retorted.

"Well that trust exercise I did with you on the date in the library..." she whined. "It wasn't really in the library."

"You used me to solve a Sibuna task!" I determined, faking that I'd taken offense to it.

"Sorry," she apologized, "but we couldn't have done it without you...if that...helps."

"I guess so," I replied, smirking. "How did you get us here from the Frobisher library though?"

"Oh there's a secret passage from the library to this room," Amber exclaimed excitedly, as if it were normal.

"A secret passage to the library...how awesome!" Duncan exclaimed.

"We'll show you later, we need to find the crown," Fabian grouched. He led us to the next task, it looked much like a giant chess board. "Senet."

"I was hoping I'd never see this again," Nina muttered under her breath, before speaking louder, to everyone, "we can't even get to the keys!"

"But how did we get to the keys before?" Fabian asked, his sheepish grin revealed he knew the answer.

"You and Joy finished the game," Amber realized.

"So we play again?" Nina wondered, sounding confident.

"At least I do," he replied. He walked slowly up to the spot in the middle of the side of the board closest to all of us. Nina, Patricia, and Amber filled the remaing black squares in the row.

"Played a second time is the game, you must be desiring the fame. To complete the task, one must make haste, or only the Paragon's precious time shall go to waste," Frobisher's voice boomed. The creepy riddle hinted that we'd come to the right place.

"Okay so where are the god pieces?" Fabian wondered, only the four on the board seemed to understand.

"Maybe they'll reappear if you start the game, try following the same path," Patricia suggested. Fabian stepped to the white square in front of him, pausing for the pieces to return, but instead the ground beneath his feet began to crumble.

"Fabian move!" Nina warned. He began zig-zagging across the board, each square that he touched disintegrating. He was one row away from the opposite side, when he was forced to stop and think, unsure whether to go diagonally to the right or left. No one could help, only he could recall the distinct move Joy had chosen for him that day.

Just as the square shattered, the pieces plummeting, Fabian leapt right and safely to the other side.

"You did it Fabes!" Nina shrieked, then sprinted across the board, almost slipping into a pit, and planted a long kiss firmly on his lips. This reaction shocked most of us, because we either didn't know about Nina and Fabian's past romantic relationship or we believed that boat had sailed long ago. No one moved, because we weren't sure how to follow that.

The key drawer popped open from the stone case. One key still in place. Our gold key looked as if it would fit the empty crevice for the "friends" key perfectly. "Lay it in the empty spot," I told Nina and she carefully placed it in.

We heard grinding stone as a secret compartment slid open. The Red Crown of Lower Egypt floated to the spot where the mask must have been once. Twelve pairs of unsure eyes were trained on it as it hovered, wondering if it was real.

Joy's POV

I tossed and turned all night, barely able to get any sleep. When I finally drifted off late last night, something disturbed me. I thought I heard people in the entry hall, but the alarm didn't sound and I was so exhausted from being on my feet all evening that I just let it go.

I felt bad because I even woke up Jerome a few times trying to get comfortable. He just wanted to help, but I was too hot and nauseous to let him rub my back. I finally found a good spot on my side with a pillow propped under me and slept for a few hours.

Around five thirty, I awoke yet again, feeling a sharp pain on the side I was laying on. It hurt, but it didn't feel like the contractions I'd had with Jack, so I assumed it was just from laying on that side too long. I flipped over to the other side, facing the windows.

I was still tired and fell into a half sleep, so when I heard rustling across the room, I couldn't do much to stop it, waiting for the annoyance to stop. A bit later, I felt another cramp in my side, which made me start to worry, but I didn't want to make a big deal for no reason, so I moved to my back.

My tiredness had faded, so I just lied there, rubbing my stomach, feeling the baby move, talking to it in my mind and wondering what he or she would be like. All of a sudden, I felt wetness pool under me and I knew I hadn't just peed myself.

"Jerome! Jerome!" I shook him awake urgently. "Jerome I think my water just broke!"

"Wha?" he groaned, jerking up. He was so startled, he couldn't even speak properly.

"The baby Jerome!" I panicked. "I think I'm in labor!"

He jumped up, frantically grabbing a duffel bag out from under the bed and shoving anything we brought into it that wasn't already. "But you're only at 28 weeks!" he argued.

"Oh I'm sorry, would you like to explain that to the baby...ouch," I snapped, and the pain came, almost like Karma, forcing me to double over.

Larry scrambled over to me when he returned to the room. I honestly hadn't noticed that Jerome and I were the only ones in here before. "Is everything okay?" he asked, concerned.

"She's in labor, Larry! No everything is not _oh-kay_!" Jerome panicked.

"You're in labor Joy?!" Mara exclaimed, as she and Mick came through the door holding hands. It looked as if they had maybe gone for a morning walk.

"What is going on?" A confused Gilles asked in his thick French accent, following Mick and Mara in.

"Everyone take a deep breath," Larry instructed and each one of us did.

"Okay, I'm taking the bags to the car, you guys find the others...everything will be fine," Jerome said, sounding much calmer.

Larry and Mick were running around on the first floor searching, then rambled up the stairs, their footsteps still echoed behind the closed door to the girls rooms. "it's going to be okay," Mara soothed, rubbing my upper back, as I sent Patricia a text. Gilles remained quietly concerned, but lost.

"No luck," Mick and Larry informed from the landing at the top of the steps. I frowned. Besides Jerome, I just wanted my best friend. I wanted Patricia here to help me and be excited with me. Disappointed was an understatement.

"We're blocked in we can't get out of the driveway!" Jerome ranted, lifting his dirty blond hair straight up with his fingers, after bursting through the door.

"I'll drive, I'm parked furthest out," Larry offered.

"Are you sure?" I asked, he pulled car keys out of his pocket, dangling them in front of me, I took that as a yes. "Okay, thank you...but wait let me call Patricia first."

The call went straight to voicemail. _But Patricia doesn't usually turn her phone off_, I thought. I called again it redirected me to voicemail for the second time. I tried Nina. Same thing. I dialed Amber, then KT. Voicemail, voicemail.

"Joy we should get going, why don't you leave them a note?" Mara suggested.

"Okay..." I hesitated, but waddled over to the desk-like structure near the dining table, finding paper and a pen in the drawers. I scribbled a quick explanation before leaving it on the kitchen island, worried about my friends not answering, then the six of us plus Sadie and Dominic jetted off to the hospital.

**And hello to the longest chapter I've ever written, hopefully it was worth it! I apologize for my clue/riddle writing abilities:/ Most likely three more chapters until the end of this, then the follow-up. So, did Sibuna make the right choice with Adam? Has Fabina become an item again? Is the crown the real thing, or a fake like the mask was? Is Joy going to be okay? And what about Jeroy's baby? Does Joy suspect Sibuna-ing and just how upset is she with Patricia? **


	16. Staying

**First, I would like to apologize for all of the typos lately, I have been trying to use an Ipad app and clearly I mess things up really easily on it without realizing it! I am so sorry! Second, I feel so bad for making you guys wait so much longer than I wanted, but I have not had anytime to write this! We're sadly nearing the end of this fic, hopefully you lovely readers are enjoying and will enjoy the rest!**

**_Fabina4eves_****, thanks, I'm glad you liked this chapter, also thanks for favoriting my One Shot Day story! ****_Hayleybell7_****, thank you to you too for favoriting 22! ****_Risacf110_****, Yay! I'm so glad you reviews are working better now! I saw your reviews on What is this the 1800s?, I'm so glad you decided to share your story, I really like it and I'm interested to see what happens next! I'm so happy you enjoyed this chapter so much and that the attic scene stuff makes more sense, I also do not think you're being pushy, I really appreciate the feedback! It gives me an idea of what you'd like to see happen and makes me feel like you read my dumb hints I put at the end of the chapters:) We will see if any of your predictions come true and I'll see what I can do about some of the requests! ****_creativemind614_****, your story follow and favorite really mean a lot, I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, or any other stories, songs, etc. that I mention in my fanfics, I only own my storylines and characters.**

Laney's POV

The twelve of us stood there, staring at the crown, etching its image, almost celestial, in our minds. It seemed crazy to think we may have just discovered the hiding place of one of the most sacred artifacts ever found, that Robert Frobisher-Smythe had kept part of a crown that symbolized so much to the Ancient Egyptians and could have been worn by a Pharaoh.

As awestruck as I was, I was drawn to the Red Crown, I glided over to it and gently lifted it down. Inside, a parchment scroll conformed to the crown's shape, able to stay tucked away. I pulled it out and read the calligraphic gold script, the others listened intently, "Being spectacled is quite a sight, it's even better in the late noon's light. Indulge in a party and you will quickly see, there never was much trickery."

"Pardon my French," Eddie excused, "but what the fuck does that mean?!"

"Eddie!" Patricia reprimanded. We all laughed when she jabbed her elbow into his side.

"Ow!" he howled. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired of this, why can't it ever just be simple?"

"I don't know maybe because Frobisher wanted this stuff to be HARD TO FIND!" she snapped. They both mocked each other, making faces. Paige rolled her eyes.

I saw Adam pull of his, chunky, black-framed rectangular glasses, flipping them around in his hands, "Don't they call glasses spectacles?" he finally asked.

"Glasses are not spectacular, they should not call them that!" Amber shared, I just furrowed my eyebrows at her quizzically. _Seriously? _I wondered to myself.

"He's right though," Fabian, or I guess my dad, refocused. "I think we need to find a pair of Frobisher's glasses."

"The antechamber!" Mom suggested.

"Maybe!" he agreed, they took off back towards the beginning of the tunnels, the rest of us trampled behind them.

My parents started across the chasm, some of us were still rounding the corner into the web chamber, when Evie called from the back, "Not to burst the excitement bubble, but my phone doesn't work, so I don't know what time it is, I'm just pretty sure were late for school."

The other ten of us carefully made our way over the bottomless pit, on the bridge, pulling out our phones, one by one. "Mine's dead," dad said.

"Dead," I concurred.

"Dead," several voices stated, unenthusiastically.

"I told you that last night!" Gemma whined.

"She's right," Duncan, for once, defended. "Our phones aren't just dead, they're fried, it must've been the electric current that surged when Set touched the braid."

"Oh babe your so cute when your being smart!" Gemma cooed, latching on to his arm with her foot popped.

"How did we not notice before though?" Sam asked.

"I mean how much have we used our phones in the last seven hours?" Eddie wondered.

"None really…" KT admitted. "I fell asleep right when we came back this morning and got up when I heard you guys, waking up." She pointed to Eddie and Patricia.

"Same," Amber agreed.

"Well great, now we all need new phones!" I grumbled, annoyed that this mystery was basically controlling everything in my life.

"Okay, well we can deal with that later, we need to go see what time it is and get you guys to school, we'll search for the glasses in a little while," mom ordered.

"Sibuna," we all chimed, putting our right hand over our eye.

* * *

I was the first one out of the secret door, since I was in charge of the locket, followed by Mom, Dad, then Patricia. "Where is everyone?" I whispered, noticing the mess in the common room and the absence of the others.

"Oh no, you don't think they're on to us do you?" Mom worried.

Patricia walked over to the counter, I realized there was a yellow piece of paper, about the size of a Post-It Note. "Joy's in labor! Oh my god she's going to kill me! We need to get to the hospital now!" she urged.

* * *

Patricia's POV

We rushed the kids off to school and managed to make it to the hospital around 9:20. I slammed my hands down on the desk my the emergency room entrance, the poor receptionist flinched, ruining the form she was trying to fill out. "Sorry," I apologized, "I'm looking for Joy Clarke."

"Patricia?!" I heard Jerome yell, exasperated, but in a way relieved.

"Is everything okay?" I panicked, bolting over to them.

"Why do you care?" Joy managed with a scowl.

I sneered back. "Everything is going to be fine…" Jerome tried to soothe, holding Joy's hand and stroking Joy's hair. "The doctor says we need to get the baby out now. The umbilical cord is wrapped around its neck."

Joy stifled a sob. My heart sunk. "A C-section?" I wondered. Jerome nodded, Joy's chin began to quiver, I took her other hand. "Shh…it's all going to be fine. You'll be fine. The baby is fine…Jerome would you give us a minute?"

He squeezed her hand, before stepping away, he looked back over his shoulder regretfully, as he went to tell the others, I sent him an apologetic half-smile.

I was waiting for a snappish remark, but instead, Joy wrapped me into a hug. It was her way of telling me she was scared too. "I'm sorry," I said softly. "I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you…I'm sorry if you needed me or called me today and I couldn't be there for you…"

"I know," she managed, pulling away.

"No you don't…I haven't…" I disagreed.

"Patricia…I know…" she insisted, putting her right hand over her eye, signaling Sibuna. _How? _I asked myself. "It must be important…you guys should go."

"I'm not leaving you…we're not leaving you…I intend to meet this baby today!" I promised. "The mystery will have to wait."

"Mrs. Clarke, we're ready for you," a doctor in green scrubs interrupted, coming from behind the maternity ward doors.

Jerome was quick to return upon seeing the man. I hugged them both, watching them go. I flashed Joy a sincere grin and a thumbs up, when she peered back at me through the closing door with a brave, closed-mouth smile on her face.

* * *

Fabian's POV

We remained coupled up, but scattered in the waiting room, worrying about Joy and the baby, and hoping for good news soon. I, of course, was with Nina. She seemed sad. After all that Joy and Nina had been through together as rivals, I think it made them closer friends, so I could tell that that was visibly upsetting her, but there was something else too. She continued flipping through the photos of Laney on her phone.

"Nina, what's going on?" I finally asked.

"Nothing I'm fine," she lied, hiding her phone, as if I hadn't noticed.

"Nina…" I urged, my disbelief in my tone. "We're so close, we'll get it. She's doing well at the moment."

"It's not just that, it's today…" she uttered, her voice hushed, nervous. "I can't lose her. I can't lose us…I can't lose you…today just reminds me of how it tore me apart for so long. That you weren't there when she was born and that I didn't have the courage to tell you the truth…and that she…couldn't be ours anymore."

I hesitated, making sure there was nothing more and that I was going to say exactly what I wanted. I touched her shoulder, my fingers hummed, and I told her, "But that's not how it is now…she is…Laney is our daughter…and I'm here…I'm not going anywhere."

Her face glowed as she looked up at me. I didn't give her a chance to respond, I just went for it, it didn't matter who was watching as I lifted her chin, reeling her lips towards mine before I allowed my lips to glue to hers. I knew what we had was a special kind of love.

**So Fabina is officially back on:) Things look hopeful for the Clarkes and Patroy's friendship. Another piece of the puzzle has fallen into place. Will they figure out the riddle on time? What happens when the crown is reassembled? Find out soon!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the late night update, I just got tired of trying to update when I thought it was a good time, so I just updated when I was finished. Also, I'm sorry if the story seems a bit sappy, I'm sure it does. Tonight, I've been in this über weird mood that's like sad and sassy at the same time and had this random breakdown about missing my first fanfic, I think writing an Author's Note helped that though! But that's not really important sorry for wasting your time with my babbling!**


	17. Getting There

**I'm really trying hard to get my writing done faster now, because we're so close to the end! **_**FNRutterHoa **_**it's no problem, I always really appreciate the reviews, but I definitely don't expect them, I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter though! **_**Risacf110, **_**I'm happy you liked the chapter, sappiness and all! So fun about the play though, I loved doing them too, I was also an oompa loompa in Willy Wonka once! Break a leg! I will update ASAP and can't wait until you do too! **_**houseofanubisfan2**_**, I'm so excited that you finally got the chance to read this and that you like it, thanks so much for the follow and favorite! **_**Neddie24Surviver**_, **thank you very much for all of the newfound support for not just this story, but my others, as well, it's so nice of you, so thanks for the follows and favorites! **

**I feel bad, I've been neglecting Amber's poor fiancé Gilles, so I had to go back and add him to chapter 15 and I made sure he was in this one! Readers, we're getting very close to the end of it all, so I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! I think there really will only be two more after this one!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, or any other songs, stories, etc. that I mention, I only own my OCs and storylines.**

Nina's POV

In hopes of more news soon, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Mara, Mick, KT, Larry, Amber, Gilles, Dominic, Sadie and I moved to a spot outside the operating room in the maternity ward. It was mostly quiet, we were all a bit on edge, and Patricia continued to pace silently. Dom and Sadie seemed relatively unphased though, and played on the floor. Willow soon came to join us too. We'd clearly told she and Alfie what was happening and Alfie insisted that he was fine and that Willow come wait with us.

As worried as I was, I couldn't stop my mind from circling back to thoughts of Fabian. I discreetly took his hand in mine as we stood there waiting, it felt nice, like relying on each other during something tough. I still felt my lips tingling from the waiting room kiss and I secretly hoped he was thinking about it too.

Finally the door opened, doctors promenaded past us slowly with the baby, so we could see her before she was taken for vitals checks. They had already cleaned her off and swaddled her up to keep her warm. Jerome came out next, wearing periwinkle blue hospital scrubs, his hair tucked into a hair net, like all the hospital personnel in the room, his eyes looked welled up and he pulled down his face mask to reveal an exuberant grin. "It's a healthy baby girl," he stated proudly. "Josalyn Isabella Clarke...Josie."

We huddled into a group hug, cliché maybe, but completely necessary. "She's beautiful Jerome," I complimented, noticing her sandy brown hair and olive skin tone were a perfect blend of both Joy and Jerome.

"Thanks...she really is, isn't she?" Jerome gloated, except sweetly, not annoyingly. "And Patricia, Joy would like to see you!"

We all knew Joy was probably asking Patricia to be Josie's godmother. "You did good, Jerry!" Eddie told him with a slap to the shoulder, Jerome just beamed.

"Congrats!" Fabian piped up. Jerome tipped his head at Fabian gratefully.

"She has a very good aura!" Willow added. "Josie...it's playful and sweet, it suits her well."

"Uh thanks Willow... You know what, I think I'm going to go see Alfie for a bit," Jerome replied, it was a good diversion from the odd comment. I figured he must be going to talk to Alfie about how Josie was doing, and about wanting him to be her godfather.

"I'm hungry!" Eddie complained.

"What a surprise!" Amber teased, sarcastically.

"Actually I'm kind of hungry too," KT defended, "maybe we could all go grab a bite when Patricia comes back?"

"Let's just go outside and wait, I'll text her and tell her we went to the car."

"Is so bright this time of day," Gilles commented improperly, shielding his eyes from the sun, with his hand.

"What time is it anyway?" KT wondered.

Eddie already had his phone out. "A little after 12," he informed.

I couldn't help but think about how much had changed in three and a half hours, now there was baby Josie and i was prety sure Fabian and I were a real couple again. My phone buzzing pulled me out of my trance. **At noon's light! It didn't click before, but we have to go in the afternoon, wherever we have to go, we have to be there at noon **Fabian's text read.

I gave him a _your guess is as good as mine_ look of approval, he shrugged, almost saying, _it's worth a shot_. _**Tomorrow at noon?** _I texted him back.

He eyed me questioningly, **I think... **he replied.

_**We've got our work cut out for us.** _I noted in response.

Several **_Sibuna_** texts from Eddie, Amber, and KT, made me realize we were in a group text. I blushed a little, a bit embarrassed that I'd only been talking to Fabian.

* * *

Laney's POV

For the second time in a week, all of us newbie Sibunas managed to fool a teacher into believing we were sick, today it was Mrs. Davies for Algebra. I knew it wasn't the best idea, but we had to try to find these glasses.

_**No glasses in the secret office, any other suggestions?** _I informed Sibuna via text.

**_Kristen Marlena Elise! Why aren't you in school? Stop worrying about this for right now and go back to class!_** My mom angrily retorted.

**_Try the attic. _**Dad suggested, I couldn't even imagine the glares and the earful he was getting for that.

"The attic?" I asked the others, who had also received the message, I was mortified that they'd probably also seen the one from my mother. She doesn't seem to understand that everyone gets her texts in a group message.

I received a few blank stares, but mostly nods. We finished putting the disheveled office back together, before sneaking back upstairs, without responding to either text.

We scoped out Victor's office, glad to see he wasn't there, and stole the attic key. Evie insisted on putting the key she had to her house in its place, so as to be less suspicious, but I thought the daisy pattern painted on it made it stick out more and wouldn't let her.

We snuck up the dark, creepy stairwell and into the dingy, sunlit attic. Surprisingly, this was the first time any of us had been up here. "Well let's start looking through stuff I guess, Adam ordered, walking over to a box and opening it.

We sifted through boxes upon boxes of papers, pictures, and junk, none of which were the glasses, or even in the slightest way helpful.

"So about the clue..." Paige mentioned. "I mean why the glasses, what are we looking for? And where are we looking for it?...Ooh look how fun!"

"What? I wondered, walking over to her. Everyone dropped what they were doing and we formed a semi-circle around her, studying the picture of Frobisher-Smythe with his family and his expedition team in front of the Summer House. **_Excavation_** **_Return_ _Party_**, the bottom right corner was labeled.

"Party...party..." Duncan muttered, apparently hoping that repeating it might give it new meaning. "The clue! What if Frobisher is hinting that we need to go to the Summer House with the glasses? Why would he want us to actually throw a party?"

"Duncan! I think you're on to something!" I admitted, as much as letting the know-it-all be right pained me.

**So Sibuna's figuring out Robert's clue, are they right? Now there's a fourth member for the Jeroy family! How will it all end?**

**Sorry, I know this is kind of short, but I didn't the whole final clue determination and mystery ending all clumped together, I wanted it to still be somewhat suspenseful, so I hope it is and that you all enjoyed the chapter!**


	18. The Missing Piece

**I know I keep promising faster updates, I'm so sorry! I had a friend come visit for the weekend, so I couldn't write! ****_houseofanubisfan2 _****thanks, I'm so glad you're excited for more, I hope you'll enjoy this next chapter! ****_Risacf110,_**** I'm glad the play went so well, I am hoping to update both of my stories soon, this is the second to last chapter of this one, I loved the new chapter of your story. I seriously can't get over that you call them Lanli, love that, Lanli is definitely in this chapter!******

**So let's see what happens next! I hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my storylines and OCs, I do not own House of Anubis or any other stories, songs, etc. that I reference!**

Patricia's POV

Around four o'clock, Eddie, Nina, Fabian, Larry and I headed back to Anubis. We wanted to bring Laney, Paige and Eli with us to the hospital for a little while in the evening and Larry agreed to stay with Dominic and Sadie so that they could go to bed early. Poppy, John and Joan were coming with Jack soon to meet baby Josie. I was so honored that Jerome and Joy had chosen Alfie and I to be both Josie and Jack's godparents.

When we walked in the door at Anubis, Paige was slumped over at the top of the stairs like she'd been waiting for a while. "Oh good you're back!" she chimed, standing up, realizing who had just come through the door.

"Young lady you are not allowed to skip school," Eddie scolded.

"We can talk about it later daddy…" she groaned, but quickly changed her tune, "but c'mon, there's something I have to show you."

"I think I'm going to put these two to sleep," Larry excused himself, carrying a limp, snoring Dominic on his shoulder and practically dragging little Sadie as she rubbed her eyes tiredly. We all chuckled, but the other four of us made our way up the stairs to meet Paige.

She led us to her room, where the rest of the Sibuna kids were waiting. "Look!" Laney exclaimed, shoving an old photograph in our faces.

"It's Frobisher and his search party," I recognized, almost rhetorically.

"And they're at the Summer House!" she informed proudly.

"Indulge in a party!" Nina reread the clue aloud from memory excitedly. She'd just realized what it was really telling us.

"Right, so we have to go to the Summer House!" Paige reiterated.

"At noon," Fabian, Eddie, and Eli all added.

"Yeah, at noon," Laney giggled, sending a flirty look to Eli. I loved both of them, I mean Eli is my son and Laney is practically family, she's Nina's daughter, _but it's not wrong to feel a little protective, right?_ I just let it go though, because they were really sweet together.

"But we don't have spectacles," Duncan reminded.

"There's nothing in the attic or the cellar…we've checked…" Evie piped up, frowning.

"Wait a minute…" Nina said, darting away.

"Nina! Nina! Where are you going?" Fabian asked in a hushed yell.

She didn't answer, so we followed behind her, she went down the stairs and into the common room. By the time we were in the common room, she was pulling a familiar box out of her now unkempt suitcase.

"You brought that with you?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"It was Sarah's! You never know!" she replied honestly, but with a smile that showed she was proud she thought of it.

She opened the lid, pulling out the constellation map that helped us find the cup of ankh and the map of the secret tunnels, but under those rested the pair of glasses we were missing. My jaw dropped in excitement and shock. I saw several others do the same. "You did it!" Fabian shouted, picking her up and spinning her around. I couldn't believe they were finally back together, but it was good, it felt like old times again.

Laney immediately ran up and hugged her next, "Thank you…mom." There was nothing else for her to say really, it was nice to finally hear her say it, to accept Nina as her mom, and her hug was recognition of the fact that Nina's thinking might have just saved Laney's life.

The glasses weren't anything too special, but one eye did have multi-colored lenses that could be flipped up and down for use and I figured that might be significant. Eli tested them out, but it merely changed the color of what he was looking at.

"Do you think they're the right ones?" Adam wondered.

"They have to be, I don't think Sarah would give them to Nina if they weren't important. And they are initialed RFS on the temple pieces," Eddie concluded, drawing attention to the letters etched in gold.

"Maybe it's got to do with the light, maybe it's only visible at noon?" Fabian suggested.

"Maybe…" I shrugged, others nodded or made a face in agreement.

"What are we supposed to do about school tomorrow?" Gemma redirected.

"What about school tomorrow?" Trudy questioned suspiciously when she reentered the room.

"Oh still so sick…" Sam feigned, touching the back of his hand to his forehead as if he had a fever.

"Ohh…" the others groaned, following his lead.

"You poor dears, you'd best go lay in bed…" Trudy replied, falling for their act.

"Trudy we're taking these three with us though," I informed her, pointing to Laney, Eli, and Paige.

"All right," she agreed, "just have them home soon, they need their rest."

"We will Trudy," I lied, trying not to laugh, as we walked toward the door. Nina quickly closed the box, placing it into the suitcase and shoving it under her bed again. Eli slipped the glasses into Duncan's hand, which he held behind his back.

"See you guys later," Paige called and we walked out the door.

* * *

Joy's POV

I was feeling a bit tired, but the anesthesia had mostly worn off and I was easily able to chat with everyone. Alfie had even been discharged and had come to congratulate us. It was wonderful having Jerome's family here and watching my little boy be so excited about having a baby sister, I was able to convince him to sit and cuddle with me for a few minutes, but that was short lived. I kept watching how sweet Jerome was with Josie and also with trying to talk to Jack about her and it melted my heart, I felt like the luckiest woman alive. I was also anticipating Patricia's return because now that I'd confirmed my Sibuna suspicions, I wanted to know what was going on.

Just as I thought of them, Eddie, Patricia, Paige, Eli, Nina, Fabian, and Laney all came through the door, bearing balloons and flowers.

"Aww thanks guys!" I said, delightedly, touched by the thought. Although luckily, both Josie and I were doing so well that they were allowing us to leave tomorrow afternoon, so the gifts wouldn't just have to be here to liven up the room for long.

I called for my nurse to tell her I was going for a walk, the doctors supported that because it was supposed to stop clotting. Patricia and Nina both agreed to come, while everyone else stayed to mingle and play with Jack or hold Josie. I cornered them to tell me exactly what was going on, but had to promise I wouldn't tell. I agreed, even though it seemed like there were so many new Sibuna members now that it wouldn't even matter. Even I was surprised at the obscurity of the clues and mystery and could only hope they'd gotten it right for Laney's sake.

Visiting hours ended at nine and a nurse came to remind us everyone had to go. The Clarkes were staying at a nearby hotel and taking Jack with them, while Jerome was obviously staying with me, and the others, including Alfie, were returning to Anubis. I instructed Sibuna that no one was allowed to go back to the house until the crown was found tomorrow. We all held our right hands over our eyes, but didn't actually say Sibuna, in hopes that no one would notice.

We finished our goodbyes and when everyone was gone, Jerome bent down and kissed me, holding our tiny girl, baby Josie. "Good night my beautiful girls," he said sweetly, kissing me once more and putting Josie in her bassinet. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

Eli's POV

It was easy to convince Trudy that we weren't feeling well enough for school and for the first time in a while, the entire house seemed filled with people. Willow wouldn't allow Alfie to be out of her sight, after returning from the hospital and was forced to remain at Anubis. The rest of Sibuna decided to meet in Paige and Laney's room again, to avoid the others in the house and discuss the final plans, even though we really weren't sure of what to do. I'd been assigned the task of wearing the glasses at the Summer House. I assumed it was because my Osirian powers might let the house help me find what we're looking for.

At 11:30, we decided to take the hike over to the Summer House, the girls decided it seemed smart to go early. My fingers trembled, Laney was the girl I loved, I was her Osirian, I was supposed to protect her. I felt so much pressure and I didn't want to lose her. I continued to study her face, her blue-green eyes that rocked me to the core, her shimmering pink lips, flushed cheeks, and soft dark, spiral curls that brushed her elbows. I didn't ever want to forget her.

"Sibuna?" KT hinted.

"Sibuna," we replied in unison, confidently.

I was going to be the last one out, having stood in front of the window, so as everyone shuffled out, I caught Laney by the wrist pulling her back towards me. I kept hold of her hand and closed the door behind Paige. Laney watched me, smiling, but I could sense her confusion.

I didn't know what to say yet, so I stepped closer to her, we were face to face. She inched another step closer and I bridged the gap between us pulling her lips to mine. I first just brushed them, feeling the smoothness of the cherry chapstick on them, but she reached towards me again, our lips meshed completely, firmly molding to each others' for that moment.

"Laney! Eli!" I heard Evie call from the hall.

I pulled apart and cleared my throat yelling back, "Coming!"

Laney blushed. "Eli…" she started.

"Wait…" I interrupted. "Laney, I'm going to do anything I can. No one can take you away from me."

"I think I love you," she giggled, kissing me again. My second kiss was as good as my first and I'm glad I'd saved it for this girl.

"I think I love you too," I told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her behind me to catch up with the others.

* * *

"It's noon!" Fabian informed. We were standing outside the Summer house, having decided that the inside, even with the few windows, seemed too dark. Since the clue hinted at light, it seemed more logical to look outside.

"Do you see anything?" Dad asked.

"Nothing yet," I grumbled, scanning the perimeter of the building.

"Try putting a lens down, hurry!" Amber suggested.

"Which one?" I wondered, feeling stressed.

"Red, the crown is red!" Mom screamed.

"Shhh!" the others hushed, but I tried it, looking around again.

I slowed my eyes, watching more closely. I turned my head to the left, trying to look towards another side of the house. I saw something glow out of the corner of my eye. I snapped my head back in the direction of the shining object. "There!" I pointed, running towards it. I stood on the porch on the left side of the front door.

Everyone followed, "Eli there's nothing there!" Paige scolded, not believing me.

"Yes there is Paige! Paige the tyet! Give me the tyet!" I pleaded.

"No Eli, there's nothing…" she snapped.

"Paige! Just give it to him!" Mom instructed. I felt her place it in my right hand and I lifted it to the radiant indent, pushing it into place. It sounded like a train was stopping right beside us, like steam or gas were blowing into the air, the ground began to shake and I wondered it I was wrong, half-expecting the floor to collapse, plummeting us all to our deaths. Instead, a skinny stone pillar rose from beneath the porch, right next to me. **_RFS_** was engrained horizontally.

"The glasses!" Dad reminded. I whipped them off, matching up the letters to the engraving. Halfway down the solid six foot pillar, a trick door swung open, revealing it. The White Crown, resembling a bottle, rested gently in navy silk.

We all stared, not sure whether or not to touch it. I finally pulled it out, the door slammed shut and the pillar sunk back into the ground, as if it were never here. I stuffed the glasses into my pocket.

"Well what do we do with it?" Laney asked.

"I think we put it together," Paige hypothesized.

Amber pulled the Red Crown from her purse, handing it to Laney, and Paige took the braid from her pocket carefully. Laney set the Lower Egypt crown on the ground, it leaned back, using the part that would cover the back of the head as a stand. The White Crown of Upper Egypt, fit into it like a puzzle piece, sitting on top, then Paige knotted the braid, wrapped around the White Crown in the front.

"Very clever children," a voice boomed above, I gulped, realizing Set had found us.

**Ahh so they found it! What happens with Set and how did he know? Can Eli really protect Laney? Find out how it all ends soon!**

**Hopefully I can finish the final chapter by tomorrow! I hope you guys liked this! Also, the Pschent (the crown) is a real thing, so if you're interested in seeing what it looks like you could look it up. The one in the story is similar, but not exactly the same, at least the braid part! Anywho, thanks so much for reading:)**


	19. Nothing

**Okay, this time you guys have permission to hate me (I would love it if you didn't though) because I promised an update yesterday, then didn't do it! Sorry sorry sorry! Plus, I know I've changed this a million times, but seriously, this is the second to last chapter, this part ended up being longer than I anticipated, plus I kind of wanted to end with an even number of chapters. ****_houseofanubisfan2_****, thank you, that means a lot, yes, there will for sure be a follow-up one-shot. ****_Risacf110_****, thank you, I'm sorry you're sad to see it end, I am too, but like I said, there is for sure going to be a one-shot follow-up, but no trilogy plans at the moment. I just feel like after the mystery is over, everyone can't just stay at Anubis and it would be kind of odd, so it just seems like a good ending place.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who have read, it means so much to have you guys take the time to read and support me! I hope you will enjoy the ending to this, the last last chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow and look forward to the follow-up one-shot coming soon!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own House of Anubis, only my OCs and storylines.**

Laney's POV

As Set's voice boomed, the sky darkened and a swirling vortex appeared in front of us. Its strong winds beginning to drag us all forward toward it, but we were successfully able to force ourselves backwards out of its grasp, though the powerful currents still whipped through my hair. "Only one may be banished, Chosen One, and it will not be me."

"Don't touch her!" Eli shouted, jumping in front of me with his arms spread out wide. I put both of my hands on his left shoulder. We all looked around, searching for Set's bizarrely shaped head, with pointed horn-like ears and a snout that somehow resembled both an anteater and a bird. He was nowhere in sight, but an eerie black cloud hovered near the right flank of the dispersed group. I knew that even though we must have transformed him from his human form before, he was here in spirit form and far from gone.

"Your destiny could be reversed, we could live in harmony, you must give me the Pschent," Set offered, "Chosen One, don't be a stupid child…neither you or your friends may be harmed if you do as I say."

I bent down, picking up the crown. "Laney no!" my dad ordered.

"I'm not letting anything hurt you guys," I told him.

"Very good Chosen One," Set cooed, sinisterly.

"Don't listen to him Laney," Mom shrieked, "I know it sounds tempting but there's a catch, there was with the mask…Laney, you don't know what might happen."

"But it might save you," I whispered, bitter-sweetness filled my tone. I prepared to toss the newly formed crown into the cloud like a Frisbee, but instead Paige and Eli linked elbows with me, launching the crown only a few feet in front of me. A shockwave blasted through the air.

"Gah," I heard Set groan as the first ripple reached him. "Such bold choices for such a silly little girl."

No one moved, we froze, fear-stricken. "But…I…I…" I stuttered.

"Alfie?" Paige mumbled, letting go of me and spinning in circles searching for him, she must have sensed his presence. "Alfie what are you doing here?!" The rest of the group whirled around to look where she was, due to her outburst.

"Ahh the clown…do you really think he could help?…Tick tock Chosen One," Set growled.

"Take it," Alfie gasped, hurdling a gold bracelet at Paige. Delicate wings met in the middle to hold a silvery-white triangular stone. We all focused on Paige for a minute as she held it in both of her hands, eyes closed, as if she was connected to it or it was telling her something. In that moment, while everyone was distracted, I lurched the Pschent forward into the black cloud.

"Wear it! Laney you have to wear it!" Paige screamed, coming out of her trance, but it was too late. She slipped the bracelet onto my wrist, but everyone watched as the ominous cloud of Set twirled before us, becoming a god in human form once again.

Paige, Eli and I stood at the front of the group, shielding them almost. "Why Laney?" Paige wondered, disappointed and scared.

"Your friends truly are you weakness dear Chosen One, maybe you should have listened to them more carefully. I guess I should be eternally grateful to all of you now, you have supplied me with the power to rule over the universe. Could a trip to the underworld, repay the honor," Set cackled evilly, forming what looked like a fireball between his hands.

I held Paige and Eli's hands, figuring if we had to go, we might as well be together. I closed my eyes at the sight and sound of the fireball blasting toward us, but instead of the feeling of my flesh burning as I expected, everything went still. I wondered if I was dead, there was no noise, I still felt Paige and Eli's hands locked in mine though, so I opened my eyes.

A clear bubble had formed overhead, like a protective dome of sorts, enveloping Sibuna. I watched the fireball smack into the side, silently, then bounce off and blaze over its sender. Set began flailing around, even as a god, his human form must have still been afflicted by the pain. The Pschent toppled from his head to the ground, unscathed.

He drew closer to the vortex and when he was close enough it seemed to swallow him up. The fiery swirl folded in on itself and the gray skies parted. Our bubble looked like plastic as it melted around us, disappearing._ He's gone. _I thought, it was a weird sort of emptiness, like I was finally free.

Out of nowhere, Isis' white puff descended from above, allowing her to reveal her human form again.

"You?" I asked breathlessly.

She said nothing, "You are lucky Mr. Lewis could make it here in time Chosen One, my bracelet combined with the power of the Chosen One, the Osirian, and the Finder allowed you to protect those you care about most."

"Thank you Alfie," I said, going to give him a hug.

"How did you know Alfie?" Mrs. Miller wondered. "I mean where did you get it?"

"I heard a weird noise in the entry hall and this light was coming from under the stairs, so I pried it open and this was there," he rambled.

"He has his ways," Isis added, winking, I realized she must've put it there or gave the bracelet the ability to show itself.

"The better question is how did you get away from Willow?" dad teased, we all laughed.

Even Isis smiled. "He is gone children, he cannot re-enter the human world in any form, although a god, he will be stuck in the underworld forever. I must go. Thank you for your bravery and determination…" Isis informed, then molded back into a ball of light and floated away.

"Thank you!" I called, even if she couldn't hear me.

"You were wonderful! All of you!" A voice chirped cheerfully. I turned to see a petite orange-haired woman standing on the Summer House porch, well her ghost anyway.

"Harriet!" Paige chimed.

"I've been watching too, you are so smart, I must congratulate and thank you for protecting something else that Robert was so very fond of," Harriet, apparently, said.

"Anytime," Mr. Miller told her, smiling. She grinned back, looking at all of us fondly. I remembered that some of Sibuna had known her during their time here too.

"Well I suppose you won't be needing my help anymore. Having another secret of his safely uncovered has given me the freedom to pass on. I'd best be going…" she stated, then evaporated into thin air.

It really was a good thing, but I could see that it saddened everyone, especially KT, Mr. Miller, and Paige though.

"Goodbye Harriet…" KT waved. We all paused for a minute, reflecting.

"Well what now?" Evie asked.

"Nothing," mom replied, her relief showing in her smile.

"Well it's our last night of the reunion and Joy and Jerome are bringing Josie back, we could throw a party?" Amber suggested.

"Let's do that! That sounds like fun!" Gemma agreed.

"Yeah sure!" I piped up excitedly. Others nodded or shrugged and I heard a few "Okay"'s.

"Uhh I'll be right there, just one more thing…" Paige muttered, she clasped her hand over the tyet.

"Should we come?" I asked, pointing to Eli and I.

"Yeah I'd like that," she replied, her lips forming a half smile with her mouth closed.

* * *

Paige's POV

Aunt Nina was right it's like nothing. There's so much anticipation and then it's just over. The tyet warmed my skin and I knew what the three of us, Eli, Laney, and I, needed to do before returning to Anubis. I walked over and picked up the ancient Crown, still perfectly intact somehow.

"See you guys at the house?" Nina wondered, I could tell she understood and wanted to give us space. Having dealt with this myself now too, I wanted to know more about the other mysteries, I figured later was better though. I nodded and led Eli and Laney towards the Summer House as the others walked in the opposite direction.

My gut instinct told me to go to the room where the pearls were, where I first spoke to Harriet, and where the second cobra was. "Hopefully no one will find it here," I explained to them. "Maybe we could put it under the floorboards?"

There was no definitive agreement, but Eli stooped over, ripping up a floorboard for me. I handed the crown to Laney, allowing her to put it in. It was a relief, it was gone, most likely never to be seen again and everyone I loved was safe, even though my best friend had just tried to sacrifice herself.

Eli accidentally brushed Laney's hand as he was moving the floorboard back, Laney giggled, and I could feel the flirtatious tension. It was sweet, but I felt awkward and excused myself, "I'm going to go…"

They looked up to acknowledge my leaving, but said nothing, I couldn't help but wish…

"Adam?" I asked, blushing, when he turned around. He had waited on the stone stairs for me to walk back with him. I sat down next to him.

"I had to make sure no one evil was going to come kidnap you and recruit me for help again," he joked.

"Not yet," I teased, chuckling, he smiled, looking me straight in the eyes with his cloudy blue ones.

He looked away, towards the woods and ruffled his sandy brown locks with his hand, seeming nervous. "I don't think I've ever formally asked you…" he started, looking back at me, "Paige Mackenzie Miller would you care to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes," I replied quietly, it was simple but truthful. Our lips mutually crept to the middle of the space between us, meeting for one perfect moment.

"Not a bad first kiss, Davis" I complimented nervously, immediately feeling the heat in my cheeks from feeling like I'd broken some dating rule.

He eased my pain with "not too bad yourself, Miller" and a sheepish grin. He grabbed my hand and we began the trek back to Anubis. Then, it wasn't a wish anymore, he was here.

**They did it! Did you think they could? Did anyone guess that's how it would happen? Just a heads up, the final chapter and the follow-up one-shot will be pretty much all romance. I hope you guys enjoyed the way the mystery ended, I hope you will also like the little surprise I left for the upcoming, very last chapter! Thanks so much for reading!**


	20. Until We Meet Again

**Okay, so for real, this is it! The last chapter of Some Things Never Change! I'm kind of sad, now that the main story is going to be over. Don't worry though Risacf110, the one-shot will be related to this story, however, that might be the very end to it. Also, I really do like your book, I would not just say that! It also means so so so much that you enjoyed this story so much! _houseofanubisfan2_ and _FNRutterHoa, _thaks for reviewing, im so happy that you liked the last chapter! Thank you to every single one of you who have read and/or followed, favorited and commented, I literally cannot thank all of you enough:) **

**Well get ready for the surprise and the end because here it comes...**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own House of Anubis, or any other songs, stories, etc. that I reference, only my storylines and OCs.**

Fabian's POV

Most of the Anubis residents, permanent and temporary, were scrambling around, attempting to set up for the party by five, before Joy and Jerome were planning to return. _Two hours_, I thought to myself, after checking my watch. Jerome was in on the secret, so hopefully Joy would be surprised.

Meanwhile, Nina and I were busy putting streamers on the railing in the entry hall. A delighted Amber was ordering everyone around and watched as the entire house was plastered in baby pink, supposedly for Josie, per her request.

"That's good Fabes!" Nina reassured, watching from the ground.

"It doesn't look weird, I think it needs draped one more..." I disagreed, motioning to the gap between the swoop I'd made with the streamer and the top of the staircase railing.

"Oh hey guys! Is everything okay?" Nina interrupted, I realized she was talking to Paige and Adam who had just come through the door.

"Never better," Paige told her, beaming.

"Paige have you seen Laney? I really need to talk to her," I explained frantically.

The quick change in subject earned me a startled look of confusion from Paige. "She and Eli should be back soon...Are you okay Fabian?" she asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I be? Everything is back to normal now and, and..." I babbled, the others sent me skeptical glances. I couldn't explain that everything really was good, even better than good, I was just nervous. "Uhh c'mon Nina, let's finish this before Amber gets upset, yeah?"

"Whatever you say," Nina replied, pivoting around halfway, to watch as I wrapped the streamer around the banister again. Paige and Eli shrugged to each other, unconvinced, but sauntered into the common room.

* * *

Joy's POV

So much had changed in a week's time. I couldn't believe that I hadn't realized something was up with Sibuna when I first received the reunion email, now I'm fairly certain that Patricia and Eddie were the masterminds behind the whole thing. I was relieved to find out that even in such desperate times Sibuna had managed to find the crowns they needed and besides Alfie, no one else was hurt, cursed, or killed. Now Jerome had baby Josie to worry about too and as much as I've loved being here again, it's been a whirlwind and I was ready to be at home.

I reached back and held on to Josie's carrier that was strapped to the seat, holding it as the car jiggled around on the rocky driveway leading to Anubis. I saw Jerome grinning at me, I figured he thought I was being overly nervous about Josie, but I didn't care because I was allowed to be worried if I wanted. Plus, I loved to secretly catch him watching me.

"Home sweet Anubis," Jerome said, pulling in behind Mick and Mara's black hatchback.

"I love you," I told him, kissing his cheek as he shifted to park.

"I love you too, Joyless," he teased, squishing his nose and forehead against mine, I got lost peering into his eyes, they were as blue and mesmerizing as the sky. "Well let's go then, everyone's waiting."

"Okay," I groaned, swinging the door open and dropping my feet onto the running board, while Jerome came around the back and pulled Josie out in her carrier. He had brought Jack here earlier today, then made a second trip back to the hospital for Josie and I.

"Hello?" I called, as we walked in the door. Pink streamers hung from the banister and three pink balloons floated above the round decorative corner piece they were attached to. I wondered what was going on, since no one was around. I walked into the common room, which was also thouroughly covered in pink.

"Surprise!" everyone yelled popping up from behind the furniture, I jumped back startled.

"Congratulations Joy and Jerome!" Amber and Patricia both cheered.

"You guys!" I whined. "This is so sweet, you didn't need to do that!" I started making my way around giving hugs.

"It's like your baby shower you didn't get!" Mara noted before giving me a tight squeeze.

Eddie was next, he grinned as he pulled me into a bear hug. "I have a new rule though," he stated. "And this goes for everyone...no one else that's pregnant gets to come here, it's like a trap for going to labor!"

We all busted out laughing, knowing he was referring to the incident with Patricia in high school and now me. I finished my round of hugs and the evenings festivities began.

It wasn't a typical baby shower, but being able to eat, laugh, and talk with all of my best friends before it was time to leave was pretty good too.

* * *

Eddie's POV

Today reminded me of just how lucky I am and that there's always someone looking out for me. Somehow we, Sibuna, had managed to pull it togrther. We found the crowns and another ancient prophecy set on killing someone was put to an end.

As upset as I initially was to have my two oldest involved in this mystery like I had been in the past, I couldn't have been prouder of the way they'd handled it. I watched both Paige and Eli, looking so old as they danced with Adam and Laney. I had to find out they were dating from Amber, who insisted on calling them Padam and Lanli. I trusted them to make good decisions, but after having them at 18, I was probably paranoid, so I'm sure that made it more difficult for them to talk to me about relationships. I couldn't help it, it's hard watching your kids grow up.

I watched Evan, my other son, and his new shadow, Dominic as he helped him build a tower out of blocks in the corner of the dining room.

I looked around for my youngest, Peyton, when I felt two hands on my shoulders. _Patricia_. I figured, I turned towards her smiling. "Hey handsome, you think you're too good for all the girls here?" she teased flirtasiously.

"I think I might have my eye on someone," I joked back.

"Oh and who might that be?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow.

"Just some girl," I said, shrugging, before grinning and kissing her. "So what have you been up to? I saw you holding Josie."

"I know, I don't want to put her down, it makes me want another baby. Are you sure we shouldn't have one more?" she pleaded. I had finally located Peyton, coloring on the wall in crayon with freshly painted, or freshly smeared I should say, purple nails, that I'd forgotten I agreed to let Sadie do. I kept my lockdown on the concentrating munchkin, until Patricia eventually looked where I was. She had been waiting for an answer, but after seeing what our two-year old had done she responded for herself and stormed away, "Nope!...Peyton Allison Miller..."

I chuckled to myself realizing that's why my mom had said she'd been a handful this week, when she dropped off Peyton and Evan this afternoon. It was a bit dysfunctional, but I loved my life the way it was. Above everything else, I had my beautiful wife and our four incredible kids and that was good enough for me.

* * *

Nina's POV

I studied all the happy couples, trying to picture what Fabian and I looked like together, reunited after all these years and wondering where he'd gone. Jerome and Joy were brimming with happiness over baby Josie, Willow and Alfie always looking adorably immature, throwing cheese puffs at each other on the couch. Mick and Mara, just sitting at the table talking, but both grinning from ear to ear, you could see the love, and maybe bit of lust, as the recently married couple chatted. I wondered if Mara would be getting baby fever soon after seeing Josie and all the kids this weekend. Patricia and Eddie, still looked so enthused with each other, they've always been perfect together and no matter how old they seem to get, their love seems as new as the day they first met. Amber had finally found a balance for her bossiness with Gilles, she pushed her limits, but he knew how to keep her level headed. They were out there dancing right alongside the teenagers. I knew Paige and Adam had eyes for each other all year too, but they were sweet, still taking it slow, always bantering flirtasiously. Then, there was Eli and Laney; as cute as they were, a Chosen One and Osirian finally meant to be together, I had just gotten my daughter, my little girl, back after fourteen years and I struggled with letting her go.

Laney dragged Eli away from the open space in the common room that had become the dance floor. She pecked his cheek, leaving him alone by the kitchen table, and coming towards me. She promptly came over and wrapped me into a quick hug. "I just wanted to say hi," she said. It's almost as if neither of us had fully come to terms with fully being related yet, but at least we were both trying, and I knew it waste same with she and Fabian. All the Sibuna craziness had brought us closer, but it was still hard trying to find that normal relationship that we'd missed out on for so long.

I thought before I said anything to her. "I'll be here...we can just say hi anytime we want," I promised. "You can't get rid of me that easy this time."

"Good," she smiled, turning to walk away, but quickly turning back. "Mom...can I come stay with you at Christmas?"

My cheeks flushed at the sound of 'Mom', it still surprised me every time. I figured she wanted reassurance that I wasn't going to just leave her at boarding school since Christmas wasn't for months, but I replied, "I was hoping you would," and hugged her again.

"My girls," Fabian chimed, making both Laney and I giggle.

"Yep!" I agreed.

"Maybe dad will come stay for Christmas too!" Laney twittered as she chuckled to herself, scurrying away. Fabian and I blushed, but I looked at him, grinning, hoping he actually would.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"Laney was worried we would leave her again I think...she's coming to America for Christmas," I explained.

"Well maybe I should come then," he tried, apparently uncomfortable with having invited himself. "Uhh punch?"

I took the extra glass of red liquid from his hand. "Thanks, and yes...maybe you should," I told him, peering up from my punch to his dark eyes, my lips curving into a smile. "So what happened to you? You disappeared."

"Oh...uhh...nowhere...that was, that was nothing," he stuttered nervously. He had seemed so anxious all evening, I thought he was doing better when he first returned, but his bad lying skills betrayed his confidence. A slow song began playing on the speakers it was romantic...familiar. I watched Laney bring Eli back to the dance floor and wrap her arms around him.

"Care to dance Miss Martin?" Fabian invited, holding out his hand.

"I'd be delighted!" I obliged, setting down my punch and taking his hand.

He pulled me towards the open double doors leading into the common room and spun me under his arm into the entry hall. It felt so comfortable. I loved that it was still romantic and gave me butterflies being with Fabian, but it felt like nothing had changed between us, as if we were meant to and always had been together. I leaned in, letting my lips linger on his for a while, before pulling away saying, "I feel like a kid again. I feel like me again."

"I know, I've never felt more myself than I do with you, Nina. There's no one else that could ever make me feel like you do," Fabian admitted.

I was left speechless, feeling the heat glowing in my cheeks. I wasn't sure how to respond to that, so I just reminisced, "Last time we were dancing right here was my last night at Anubis, remember? And was this the song?!"

"I've never forgotten that...and yeah, I wondered if you'd notice," he responded softly. "Nina...you've always been my Chosen One...I never have and never will stop loving you." My heart leapt. I went to move my arms around his shoulders, but he stepped back. I felt rejected, but then I saw him pull out a small deep green, velvet box from his back pocket. I had waited so long for this moment, convincing myself it would never come, but it did. Fabian Rutter was in front of me on one knee. "Nina..."

"Yes!" I exclaimed before he could say anything else.

"You don't know what I was asking," he protested, it was just like when he'd asked me to the prom.

I rolled my eyes playfully, tears of joy filling them. "Okay finish..." I managed, beaming.

He opened the box revealing a platinum band supporting a stunning 1 carat princess cut diamond, surrounded by a .5 carat emerald on each side. The tears rolled down my cheeks. "Nina Martin...would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" he tried again.

"Yes! Yes!" I bawled, nodding as he put the ring on my finger. I pulled him up and forced my lips onto his. He kissed back passionately, I let my hands ruffle through his hair, not caring whether he could taste my tears too. We meshed so harmoniously, that everything else disappeared. I regretfully, slunk back, needing air. "I never stopped loving you either."

"Ahhh!" I heard the girls shrieking.

"Fabina forever!" Amber shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Finally!" Eddie teased, wincing when Patricia smacked his arm.

"It was so romantic!" Willow gushed.

"I got it all on video!" KT bragged. "Okay most of it, I didn't know about it at first."

"You guys weren't supposed to watch!" Fabian huffed.

"KT you must send that to me! And Fabian Rutter we can do whatever we well please," Amber retorted, letting Fabian be so happy that he couldn't even roll his eyes at her, before she latched onto us both and the whole house followed her lead.

Once everyone else shuffled back into the other room, I linked my arm into Fabian's and he whispered, "Do you like it?"

"The ring?" I asked, shocked he wasn't sure already, and admired the stones on my finger. "Fabian I love it!...but only almost as much as I love you.

He leaned over and kissed my temple then said, "it's even got green emeralds for my green-eyed girl." I rested my head on his shoulder, never wanting to move.

* * *

Eli's POV

After an eventful day, Laney and I flopped down on the sofa side by side. "You knew didn't you?" I asked, hoping she knew I was referring to her parents, my godparents. She nodded vigorously, sassily, as if she were holding it over my head.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me!" Paige whined, joining us.

"They're my friends, why didn't someone tell me?!" Mom hollered.

"I was going to, but I wasn't about to interrupt you and Eddie undressing each other with your eyes," Amber spat, realizing she'd said too much. _Gross, _I thought, grimacing. "Oops."

Mom sent her a _seriously? _look and Amber wrinkled up her nose, embarrassed.

"Has anyone seen Larry?" KT wondered.

"Giving Dom a bath," Alfie told her.

"Shoot it was my turn!" she realized, starting to rush off towards the boys bathroom.

"Wait!" I yelled, she turned back around. KT and several others sent me confused glances. "I have something to say."

"Hey the bathrooms are taken do you care if Sadie and I change for bed in your room?" Willow asked, motioning to Paige and Laney.

"Yeah absolutely!" Laney replied. I realized that there was a very important group of people left in this room.

"Ahem!" I caught everyone's attention, then put my right hand over my eye one last time, I doubted there would be anything like solving this mystery with everyone in this group again. "Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!" everyone chorused back.

"Sibuna once..." Nina added.

"Sibuna forever," Amber finished.

I took in each smiling, one-eye covered face, spread around the room, knowing I wouldn't forget a single one. It was strange how so many things could be different, while others, like this memory, would never change.

**So there it is, cliché ending line and all! I know its late, but i couldnt stand waiting until morning to post! I hope you guys liked it and were maybe even a little surprised at the ending! I've really loved writing this, so I hope it was fun to read:) Don't forget that there will be a one-shot to follow up this and I hope you lovely people will read it. Any ideas what the One-Shot will be about?**


End file.
